Returning to our 'real' world
by camomelody911
Summary: Suzanna and Angela are two normal girls who get transported into Naruto. Suzanna's BLIND and a weapons master! How are they going to coop? What about when these two girls find out they are actually from the Naruto universe? sasu/oc and Kiba/oc
1. Returning Home?

I do not own Naruto or any of the actual characters. I only own Suzanna (DUH) and I don't even own Angela (that would be Tasha Silver) but I own the idea. My laptop is dead so i had to rewrite this whole thing so i could upload it for you guys. it will be a long time before I will be able to upload another because i can only use my work or my dads computers... ill try and update soon! please read and review

Another one of those days I guess. I walk down the long and narrow side walk towards my house. I was finally walking home after a terribly long day at school. My name? My name is Suzanna. I don't have a real last name, but my foster parents call me Suzanna Michelle because 'Every little girl should have a middle name to be called by' Yeah... I kind of hate my foster parents if you can't tell. I have been with Lori and Thomas since I can remember; they say I came to them when I was 8 years old. But I have no recollection of anything before then. No idea who my real mother is, my real father, or even if I have any brothers or sisters. Hell even pets! Thomas and Lori are allergic to almost everything and so I am not allowed to have any pets, I must change my clothes before I come home if I stay at a friend's house that has any animals or if they smoke and I can't really have any friends come over. There is ONE person who the rule has been subsided for. My best friend forever! The only one who says that she knows exactly where I'm coming from with my whole 'unknown past' story. My best friend Angela! She has the same life story, except that her family has sooo many cats, dogs, and horses that I always go over! Angela was also found when she was eight and there was something else that scared us and made us be closer friends. We both had the same necklace. The necklace was a weird metal/wood substance in the shape of a spiral tear drop. Some people say it meant that we were always sincere.

Anyways. Returning to my walk, my long brown and pink hair swayed back and forth as I continued my walk. Oh yeah, I have pink highlights too! And guess what, THEY'RE NATURAL! I may be 18, but I am the only one without a car. Well, Angela and I are the only ones that is. Our parents aren't doing it to punish us; it's to protect us from our crazy classmates. Three of our classmates have died just in the last month from drunk driving or just driving recklessly. Honestly if I could? I wish I could add chakra to my feet and just run home hell, even if I could learn how to jump from tree to tree like Naruto, TenTen and Sakura and all the other ninja in Naruto. Yes, I am a HUGE Naruto fan and my parents buy me every Naruto item they put their hands on! Oh, and they also give me a new weapon every month. Ok... so maybe my parents are THAT bad. As I continue my abnormally long walk home I hear car horns coming from behind me on the road. I glance over my shoulder just in time to see three sports cars and two big trucks drive by with all of the popular kids in my school.

"Hahaha, hey guys look! The BLIND girl's walking home instead of driving! Oh wait; she doesn't even have her license!" Ashley, the MOST popular and DUMBEST one of them all cackled at me. Everyone else laughed as they drove. I rolled my eyes hidden behind my glasses and continued walking. I never have anything to say to her or any of the other popular kids. The only reason they were popular was because they all had known each other since kindergarten or earlier AND their parents were all rich or famous in the town. They also picked on me because I couldn't see anything without my glasses and these were the designer glasses either. My uncle told me before he died they looked like the birth control glasses they use in the military. They called them birth control glasses because they are UGLY AS SIN! I continued walking when I heard running feet from behind me. I slowed down enough to closely listen to the steps. I could tell who was running or walking behind me before they even noticed. I smiled as I figure out the owner of the steps and I started to run.

"I'm going to get home first Angela!" I yell to my friend behind me. I was sooo glad I was wearing my favorite and fast running shoes. My green broom stick skirt wasn't really helping me but it was comfy and my favorite.

"You know I'm a faster runner than you Suzanna!" I hear Angela yell from behind me. Did it distract me? No. It made me want to run faster! We raced and raced until finally we arrived at my front door. "TIE!"

"Yeah... I'll give you that... come on, it's the first of the month AND it's my birthday today! My parents aren't going to be home for a week and they left me my weapons!" I opened the house door and ran inside to the living room where on the living room couch sat two boxes. I smiled as I knew what one was. "YES! They got me my scythe!" I threw the box open and yanked out the weapon that looked kind of like Hidan's scythe. "HELL YEAH! They even personalized it for me! Look!" I handed it to Angela. The blades on the scythe with dark brown almost black and the handle was a sterling silver color. It was really lightweight and I could swing it around with no problem. Those many years of baton lessons came in real handy for fighting with this.

"This is totally wicked and totally cooler than Hidan's! What's in the other box?" Angela said starting to rip the box open. I always let her open boxes of mine as long as I was the first to touch my babies (Yes, no one is allowed to touch them before me!) Angela's eyes went wide as she gazed at what was in the box. "OH MY GOD!" I ran to her side and my mouth fell open.

"Demon wind Shuriken, New senbon needles, chakra blades, Kunai's that looks ALMOST identical to the 4th Hokage's! And OH MY GOD a set of Kiba! (This set is identical to the ones that Raiga Kurosuki of the seven swordsmen of the mist has." I scream as I pull out each of the weapons and examine them. (Total Narutard and proud of it) The senbon needles were all different colors but more of them were either green or black. (Yeah if you can't tell my favorite color is green!) The Kunai, instead of having the wooden looking handle, they were camouflaged. I LOVE THEM! Angela was admiring them all as well and then I started running to the back yard with her following me. I had the box of weapons in my hand and she had grabbed my scythe. As I whip the back door open I look out onto a very open and very damaged area we call the backyard, or as I call it; my training area. The only thing that actually looked good and in perfect shape was the shed on the far side with many locks. I undid the locks and passwords and the door opened to reveal all of my weapons I had collected over the years. ALL were real and ALL were sharp. I took really good care of my weapons just like my favorite character in Naruto did her weapons. There was also a mini fridge and a box that my parents had put in there of random stuff. Mainly drinks and non perishable food. I know my mother also hid a case of whiskey in here because Thomas was an alcoholic and would never step foot into the shed. EVER. He was too damn afraid of the weapons that could easily kill him.

"Damn Suzanna, now I am REALLY going to call you TenTen, I think you have more weapons then her now, not including the shotguns, rifles and others from your uncle!" Angela was right, I had so many weapons I lost count, but I do remember that I had ten weapons from my uncle Michael who was in the military. He wasn't suppose to give me his weapons but when he passed away he had them all given to me in his will. I had an M-16, a sniper rifle, two hand guns, another hand gun with a built in silencer, his old hunting rifle, M-1 Grand, additional silencers for all the weapons and a few others that I don't remember what they were exactly. I was too excited about getting the scythe. I started to polish and sharpen the new toys I received and Angela helped me make new places for them on my wall. My senbon needles were placed in one of the many drawers I have for them, my shuriken and other small items that wouldn't be able to be placed on the wall. "So Suzanna, are you going to train without your glasses today?"

"Well yeah! I need to train my other senses a little more. I can only see a little bit with my glasses anyways so why not train the rest of my senses. If I don't continue to train them, they will get rusty and they won't help me at all." I said placing my glasses to the side of my shed and walking out to the open field with my scythe in my hand. Angela grabbed a few of her Kunai she had saved over here and we started training. It was a little hard for Angela because now I could attack her from a little farther away and I was very fast so she couldn't really hit me. After a few hours it was getting dark and Angela needed a break.

"Suzanna, do you ever think you will be able to see for real?" Angela asked me as we sat down on the steps to the shed.

"I hope so; I would do anything to be able to see, hell, if it meant having to go to another world to do it? Then I would jump at the chance, no one would miss me here, well, except you and maybe my parents a little but I would try and have you come with me. I would not be able to do much without you Angela!" I smiled towards her general direction. I knew she was next to me from the way her voice was coming.

"Oh my gosh Suzanna! I really wish you could see this!" Angela said gasping.

"What is it Angela?"

"There is a meteor shower! QUICK make a wish!" Angela hit me in the shoulder. 'Fine' I thought to myself and thought of the perfect wording for my wish.

"If there is anything I could do, anywhere I could go, that would let me be able to see, please, I wish to go there. I wish to see!" I whispered my wish. Suddenly there was a grumbling sound coming from the ground. "EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled as Angela and I ran into the shed for shelter. None of the weapons would fall out of their spaces on the walls unless the shed was tipped upside down. Suddenly there was a large crash of sound, and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping around me awoke me from my slumber. The last thing I remember was being in the shed as a weird earthquake hit. I franticly sat up and tried to feel around for my glasses, my weapons, hell, even the shed. I was out in the middle of the woods it seemed with nothing to protect me and no one around me. Wait, what happened to Angela?<p>

"ANGELA?" I yell trying to find her. No response but I heard footsteps. "ANGELA!" I yell again as someone came closer to me.

"I'm right here Suzanna, I just went to the stream close by to get some water. I was just an ear shot away." Angela said as she handed me a small cup of water.

"Where in the world are we, and how did you get my cup?" I ask as I hold my favorite glass in my hands. I only had it in the shed and I only drank out of it after training.

"I found it next to you along with this large scroll that reminds me of TenTen's and your broken glasses; it looks like you landed on them when we fell." I tried to look at her with a weird face but I don't think I was facing her.

"Damn, well there goes my seeing anything at all, ok, so where are we, I know we are in a clearing in the middle of woods that I don't recognize the feeling or the smell of and there is a stream just close by that I can just now hear. There are birds at the ten o'clock position from me who are sleeping right now and it seems a group of five people are heading this way." I spoke casually and then took a moment to realize what I just said. "Wait a minute! Five people are coming our way!"

"Which way!"

"From my position, they are coming from the six o'clock position, so they would be coming right behind me." Angela shifted to standing right behind me. Suddenly the figures stopped and looked like they were making sure we didn't see them. "Ok come out! I know all five of you are there!" I spoke calmly. The figures seemed to pause their movements momentarily and then proceeded to come closer to the two of us in the clearing. I heard Angela gasp as they entered.

"Suzy Q, I don't think we are in our world anymore!" She spoke calmly, but had an excited tone to her voice.

"What do you mean we aren't in our world anymore? How can we be in another world! Angela if you are screwing with me then I swear to god I will hurt you!" I stand up still looking away from the group.

"Who are you girls?" I gasped and turned to the figures behind me. I couldn't see them of course but I could hear their heart beats so I knew the general area where they were.

"A-Angela was that who I think it was who just spoke?" Angela I think nodded but I couldn't see of course, so I proceeded to ask. "Was that Kakashi?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know your name in this world Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, Copy Cat Ninja, and son of the White fang of Konaha?" Angela cheered excitedly! I face palmed and shook my head.

"Angela, really? You are going all fan girls on me? I thought I trained you better, bad girl!" I smacked Angela in the shoulder. She laughed and then I spoke again. "I'm sorry about my friend here, I am Suzanna, and this is my best friend Angela, if you can't tell from the outfits or the way we have been talking, we are not from this world."

"What do you mean you aren't from this world?" Another voice spoke.

"Well Yamato, we are from another world where your world and all your adventures? They are all a story, television show and books for us to read for enjoyment. We know everything about you all, your likes, dislikes, dreams, your old team mates, your birthdates, even what Kakashi looks like under his mask." I smile about that last one. "Ok, well, Angela has seen it, but, I can't since I am blind."

"You're BLIND?" I laughed as I realized who just spoke.

"Yes Naruto I am... I have been blind since I was found by my parents when I was six years old. Ever since then my parents have bought me glasses and everything else to try and get to me see again but nothing has really worked."

"Then how could you tell where we were?"

"I can answer that one Sakura!" Angela cheered! "Suzanna can hear everything around us, she either heard your hearts beating, or she probably heard Naruto's stomach growling." She laughed out that last part. I laughed a little as well.

"You have trained your other senses well, how could you have trained them up so well if you are blind?"

"Wait, was that Sai?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." Angela spoke monotone.

"I train as much as I can. But right now, I don't think this is the place to talk, there are four more people coming from behind you. I think they have been chasing you because their breathing is really hard right now."

"Oh, that is one of the other teams; you do know you are in the training grounds in the leaf village, correct?" Yamato asked. I looked down and Angela laughed nervously making me sigh.

"Really? Angela how could you not realize this!" I smack Angela in the shoulder. "So, were you all coming here for training then?"

"Actually, Grandma Tsunade asked us all to come here and meet her. She said she had an announcement." Naruto spoke walking forward. I nodded and sat down.

"Angela, where did you say that scroll was?" Angela moved down to my level on the ground and handed me an odd shaped object. As I opened the scroll, I ran my hand over the sheet. The writing was in brail, and there were many words written on it. As I ran my hand over one of the words I smiled and concentrated on my scythe. Suddenly, a warm feeling came from my finger tips and then something landed in my lap as the scroll retracted into its normal shape. "YES! I still have it!" I jumped up and started swinging my scythe around like it was a twig. I started to do some simple training routines with my scythe as Angela held my scroll and stood back with team 7. I continued to swing and swing until soon I felt like I was in my own little world, I could sense people around me but I stayed away and continued my 'dance'.

Angela's POV

I watched as Suzanna continued to whip her scythe around like it was nothing. I just stood amazed as more people showed up behind me.

"Angela?" I turned to see Sakura next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Are those natural Pink Highlights in Suzanna's hair?" I nodded in response.

"But, it's not natural at all for someone to have Pink hair, let alone silver or blue. At least back in our world it isn't."

"Does she train like this every day even though she can't see? She looks like she is over training herself!" Sakura exclaimed. I laughed as everyone's eyes were on me.

"Suzanna does training her way, right now, she can sense that there are people around, but she knows where we are standing so she is staying away from us. Other than that she is in her own little world and is totally relaxed. In the 'world' she is in right now, she can see perfectly and she knows exactly what moves she's making. Every move she is making right now is a killing move that she could easily murder anyone of us, and she has done it before." I warned. Team seven nodded and I turned to see more people joining our group. I smirk as I see it is Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru. The only reason I smirked, is because Suzanna has a little crush on one particular Inuzuka.

"Who's the new girl?" Said Inuzuka asked.

"Her name is Suzanna, she's new around here and she is blind so I wouldn't try and sneak up on her, she is in the mood right now and if anyone interrupts her right now she will kill them." I warn the newcomers. They seemed shocked until Shino asked another obvious question.

"Who are you then?"

"Ha, I was wondering when someone would ask that, I am Suzanna's best friend Angela, i will explain more as soon as everyone else is here, since i know if i explain now i will have to continue with everyone else arriving." I smile. As if on cue, Team Guy and Team Asuma arrive. "Ha! i guess everyone is here now!" I cheer. I turn to Suzanna and watch her for a few more moments. "Su-za-nna" I sang her name loudly. Suddenly Suzanna froze in her movements and looked towards me.

Suzanna's POV

"Su-za-nna" I heard my name sung and that is the only way anyone can get me out of the mode i am in when i am training. Angela is the only person that knows that too. I turn towards the voice and sense that there are many more people then i left her with.

"Oh, sorry Angela, i got lost in my training again i think," I laugh and start walking towards her. "So did you do introductions?"

"Not to everyone, but, i kind of know where we are in the series," She cheered. I paused for a moment as i admired the heartbeats around the group until it landed on a certain smoking sensei. I smile as i realize that Asuma is still alive.

"Cool, ok, since Angela really hasn't explained and you all are probably confused about what we are talking about, my name is Suzanna and this is my best friend Angela. We are from another world where you all are just characters in a story named after the blonde knucklehead in this group. We know everything, well, almost everything. We know your likes, dislikes, troubles, family issues, birthdays, Angela knows what Kakashi looks like under his mask, we know all your old missions and upcoming missions, which friends are going to die and which ones are going to have a major change sooner or later. We even know everything about Oroachimaru, and the Akatsuki including where they are hiding and where Sasuke is right now." I smile because i know that everyone is shocked. "Oh, and by the way, i am blind but if you even think about attacking me i WILL NOT hesitate to hurt you!" I threaten the group. The girls seemed even more shocked then a moment ago.

"Why should we be afraid of you?" Neji asked in his usual monotone voice. As i was about to answer a particular female voice interrupted me.

"Because you all know who these two girls are, they are originally from our world." Tsunade spoke up. I whipped to look towards her and I'm guessing so did Angela.

"WHAT?" I heard Naruto and a few others ask along with Angela and I.

"Yes, do the names Yuri and Tenshi come to mind girls?" Angela and i paused continuing to look at her wondering what in the world she was talking about.

"Umm, the only thing that i recognize about those names it that those names are the exact translation of what our names mean."

"Milady what are you talking about? Why are you bringing up Tenshi and Yuri after all these years!" Sakura yelled surprising everyone at her outburst.

"Tsuande-sama, we all know they disappeared over ten years ago, why are you bringing up our sister again." TenTen spoke quietly as if hiding something.

"Sister?" Neji, Lee, Naruto, Guy and of course Angela and I.

"TenTen and Sakura have a sister named Yuri, but she disappeared over ten years ago. Actually, thats what everyone was told, Yuri and her best friend Tenshi Nara were six years old when they were transported to another world to protect them."

"Nara? As in, Shikamaru's sister kind of thing?"

"what a drag, but yeah... Tenshi was my older sister as was Yuri to Sakura." I looked towards where Shikamaru voice came from.

"Ok, if you think we are these girls, which i don't think we are, tell us a memory that only us girls would know." Angela said snobbishly.

"Ok fine," Kiba spoke up and i almost melted. "My birthday party when i turned 5 years old, if you were Yuri and Tenshi, you would remember what happened when you girls and Akamaru found the puddle in the backyard." I closed my already blind eyes and thought about it. It seemed that memories started flowing back from that day.

"Wait a minute..." Everyone i knew was looking at me now. "I went with Sakura to your party because i was invited and she was too... she... and Shikamaru went inside to talk to your mother, but... Angela and i went out back with Akamaru to find you because we knew you were playing in the puddles, one of the puddles was a mud puddle and you were jumping around it wondering if you wanted to jump in. Akamaru decided to jump in and we all started to laugh. Akamaru decided to jump on me and get me muddy, then jump on Tenshi, i mean Angela and then, after all of us were muddy we attacked you." I looked down realizing i was really Yuri and i was remembering everything. "We pushed you into the mud puddle and i landed on top of you which, back then it seemed like a simple fall, but now looking back it looks like it was a very awkward position." I giggled thinking back to it.

"How, how did you... you have to be Yuri," Kiba stuttered.

"I also can prove to you because the next day we went to Neji's party with TenTen and Sakura and I played in Hinata's room until it was party game times. Someone decided to play spin the bottle and it was TenTen's turn and the bottle landed on..."

"NO!" TenTen and Neji yelled. Sakura, Hinata and I all started laughing remembering back. "She is truly Yuri, no one else knew about that besides Sakura and Hinata, not even My father and Hiashi knew."

"Hahahahahahaha this is hilarious... it sounds like the time after Kiba's party where i came home covered in the mud with Shikamaru and mom was sooo mad at me but dad was laughing because it proved that i wasn't a lazy Nara like the rest of the family, it proved why! And then i attacked Shikamaru with a hug which he called me a troublesome women, which is of course his catchphrase, but he was covered in mud and it was hilarious." Angela laughed out loud. Everyone paused.

"Yep, that is really Tenshi, although i do like Angela better." Shikamaru smiled.

"I knew i always had a weird feeling when i saw you or when you got hurt, it was because i knew you were my brother!" Angela smiled and ran to give Shikamaru a hug. I smiled when suddenly my head started hurting a lot.

"Ah," I cried as my knees hit the ground and i held my head in my hands.

"Suzanna what's wrong?" Sakura yelled as she ran to my side.

"My eyes, they're burning!" I shriek. I felt a hand go over my eyes and something warm started to emit from it. My eyes started to calm from the pulsating pain and then another hand came over my eyes.

"Suzanna, how long have you been blind?"

"Since i can remember, but i dont remember being blind when i was Yuri before. Maybe it was because of the jutsu that transported us?"

"I don't know Suzanna but your eyes are starting to heal, in just moments you should be able to see again," Tsunade spoke up. I breathed in deeply in shock. I would be able to see again? YAY! "Just keep your eyes closed for the next few minutes and then you can start opening you eyes. I nodded and kept my eyes closed.

"My wish, finally it is coming true. After all these years i will FINALLY be able to see the face of my best friend, my sisters, and my crush! yay!" I shriek.

Kiba's POV

"...and my crush! yay!" I heard her shriek. She looked so much cuter then i remembered her to be. We were only 6 after all. Her eyes are just like i remembered, full of happiness and... what am i thinking, she isn't talking about me. I can't be her crush... although she did kiss me when she was dared to without complaining about it. I wonder...

"So, Suzanna... Is... Is this guy you have a crush on from your world or from our world?" I spoke up. I saw her pause at the sound of my voice. I'm guessing she forgot i was standing there.

"You, Kiba Inuzuka, will just have to find out another time... Suzanna will tell you on her own time, but if i remember right from our childhood, it was really obvious. Not as obvious as Hinata's, but still obvious." Angela covered Suzanna's response. Was it that obvious to everyone else and not to me? Who in the world is her crush!

"Tsunade, how much longer?" Suzanna spoke starting to open her eyes. What will she think if she see's me first? Will she remember the kiss? Wait, will she remember the secret she told me and only me?

"You should be able to open your eyes now Suzanna, just open them slowly so your eyes can readjust to the sight." Suzanna nodded and i held my breathe, what was going to happen.

Suzanna's POV

I started to open my eyes and a bright white light was all i saw at the moment. After blinking a few times different shapes and colors started to appear in my vision and i started to become excited. This was it... not too much longer before i saw my crush. I was hoping he was the first person i would see. I closed my eyes once more and opened then to see more colors and figures in my line of sight. One more blink and there he was... Kiba Inuzuka. My all time crush and sooo much cuter then he was in the TV shows. Or at least what i could see of him back then. I smiled at him and he seemed to smile back at me.

"I can see! Yay!" I jumped up and down but soon i was tackled to the ground by someone. As i turned i saw a brown hair girl who seemed to look my age.

"YAY! Finally my best friend can see! I am so excited for you Suzanna." Angela hugged me.

"God dang Angela knock me over much!" Angela got off of me and apologized. "And what the hell!" i jokingly punched her. "Don't you EVER call yourself ugly! got it! you lied to me and said you were ugly!" Angela blushed.

"Sorry suz..." I smiled at her then turned to Kiba. There was something i remembered about him and i couldnt think of it.

"Something wrong Yuri?" he asked with a smirk. My eyes widdened as flashbacks appeared. Many different things came back to memory including a specific memory. One memory made me blush. It was me and Kiba under a tree in his back yard kissing. It was my first kiss. The memory continued to where i was telling him why i was leaving.

"You knew!" I pointed at him and smiled. "You knew why i was leaving, i told you in your backyard the day before we left. We hung out the whole day just so we could relax and spend time before we left. You even came to the ceremony with me and Angela. You wanted to be the last person i saw in this world before we left!" I smiled. Kiba seemed to blush at what i was saying. "The thing is... there was one other person with you. Angela liked him back then i just can't remember who it was!" I looked at Angela.

"I don't remember... you seem to be getting more of your memories back then i am." Angela shrugged.

"I remember who it was... the only person that once you two left, his whole life went down the drain and nothing could go right..." Kiba paused and looked to the ground. "Thats why he's gone." Angela and i gasped.

"Sasuke." We both said looking at each other.

"Wait! your right! Itachi killed the Uchiha clan the night you two went missing. Some people thought you two helped him and left with him to the akatsuki." I looked at Ino who had spoken. i looked down for a moment and thought about it. I don't remember anything about that but i do remember how that part in the story always confused me.

"I, I guess your right... Sasuke smiled at us one last time before the jutsu was completed. He... He even kissed me one last time before we left." Angela spoke looking up at the sky.

"He kissed you? Awe! Sasuke took Angela's first kiss!" I teased.

"So... at least i have had my first kiss."

"So have I, i just never told you because we left soon after and i forgot when we got into the other world." I smirked with a blush.

"Ok... getting back to the point at hand, why did you have to leave the village?" Neji was the one who interrupted.

"Oh yeah... well... I remember that one of the reasons i left was because i had a unique disease that if it wasn't contained it could have killed me and killed anyone i touched. I... wait a minute... Kiba, you were the last one i ever saw because right before the jutsu was completed i completely went blind! It was because of the disease! Oroachimaru wanted to capture me and do test on my body because of it to use it as a weapon but they thought that i would be safer in another world. In the other world when i was found by my foster parents i had been rushed to the hospital and they did many tests on me. They said i had cancer and they found the source and removed it thats why i dont have it anymore." I looked over at Angela. "Well i guess the doctors actually did something right for once." I joked and she laughed with me.

"Then why were you sent away Tenshi?" Sakura asked.

"Because i had already been affected by the disease. All of you had something in you that would stop it somehow, but i didn't for me and plus i would never leave Suzanna's side. I chose to leave because i couldnt live without her. I protected her no matter what and we became best friends again in the other world and not knowing we were already friends in this world." Angela looked at me "Man, that is confusing as hell... really wish i had a simple life." Everyone laughed at that including Shikamaru. Suddenly i whipped around to Tsunade.

"Wait a minute... how did you know we would be returning today?"

"Because i reversed summoned you. Do you remember a necklace you never took off?" I looked down to my neck and saw that my special spiral necklace was gone.

"It's gone!" I spoke and looked at Angela. Her matching necklace was also gone.

"That was part of the jutsu to return you back to our world. I reversed summoned you when the time was right. We need your help girls." I smiled and i looked at Angela who smiled back.

"Ok, we can help, just tell us what was the last mission you sent Naruto on and we can see where we are in the series." Angela spoke.

"Or let me rephrase that... has Naruto gone to the fire temple yet?" Tsunade looked at me weird. "That would be a no. Ok..."

"Wait, have you guys already gone to the bridge and meet up with Kabuto and Oroachimaru and find Sasuke as well?" Angela interrupted me.

"Yeah we already are passed that."

"Ok... so sooner or later Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato will be heading to the fire temple to deal with a mission. nothing more about that you need to know yet. After they come back from the mission i will give you more details about that." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Wow, getting my eye sight back and all this excitement had gotten me really tired."

"That is ok Suzanna, tomorrow at twelve hundred hours we will be having an announcement about you two coming back. Your parents do not know your back yet so you will need to stay with someone over night. Is that ok with you girls?" Tsunade said. "You will be able to be back with your families at about... oh thirteen hundred hours or so."

"Thirteen Hundred?" Angela asked. I sighed and dropped my head in shame

"It's one in the afternoon Angela... you never were good at military time were you?"

"Nope!" Angela cheered. "Thats why i had you miss military wanna-be with your rifles and training." We both laughed and everyone else was looking at us like we had five heads.

"I'll explain later... well... if i can't stay with Sakura because she's with dad and my step mother, and i can't stay with TenTen because she's with mom and what's his name... then who the hell else am i gonna stay with?" I asked. I couldnt believe i remembered all of that. Man was that confusing.

"I can't go home either... what would mom and dad think, i have no where else to go." Angela said.

"You can come to my house... Hana is out on a mission and i bet mom would love to see you girls again." Kiba pointed out. I smiled.

"Cool i haven't seen Tsume in forever! i hope she remembers me and doesn't try and kill me with one of her hugs... those hurt." I joked and everyone laughed.

"Before you leave... dont we get hugs?" Sakura asked. I turned to her and TenTen and tackled both of them. "We're so glad your back Yuri."

"I'm glad i'm back too but please... call me Suzanna, i like it better then Yuri even if it means the same thing."

"Suzanna, do you want to come train with us here in the morning?" TenTen asked. I smiled brightly.

"Well, i will probably already be here at five am so if it is anything after that sure... i need to practice some of my specialty weapons so if you guys all wanna see ill be here at five tomorrow morning. But now i'm heading out... goodnight everyone!" Angela ran over to Shikamaru and gave him a hug then ran back to me and Kiba who had already started walking towards his house.

"So who does Suzanna have a crush on... do you guys remember?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Yep, i remember, do you TenTen?"

"Yep... its the same person who stole her first kiss and the same person she's going home with right now." TenTen said as her and Sakura walked away from the group. Everyone else looked awe struck except Neji and Hinata who already knew.

"SUZANNA LIKES KIBA?" The group yelled.


	2. Memories Revealed

BTW i do NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING beside my oc Suzanna. Tasha Silver owns Angela! Some characters are probably a little OOC sorry.

General point of view

Suzanna, Angela and Kiba, along with Akamaru walked to the Inuzuka compound. Suzanna was smiling the whole way... she remembered things like this from before. Her and Kiba would always be walking this way after a small training session or other things. Angela remembered something's as well from her many travels with Suzanna.

'I can't believe she's back, she remembers the kiss too!' Kiba thought to himself. As they approached the house Suzanna became a little jumpy and excited. She hadn't seen Tsume in forever and she really hoped she would remember her. Kiba opened the door to the house and ushered the girls inside.

"Mom i'm home!" Kiba yelled to his mother.

"Well your home early, guess Tsunade didn't want tot say much to you then did she."

"Yeah, not much but you know her... hey... you wanna come in here for a minute, i brought a few friends over who want to say hi." Kiba said trying not to give it away.

"Sure..." Tsume said confused until she walked into the room and froze. "Yuri? Tenshi?"

"Hey mom!" Suzanna waved. Suddenly Tsume tackled Suzanna into a hug.

"How are you alive?" She let go of Suzanna and hugged Angela "How are both of you alive?"

"We were always alive Tsume-san, we were transported to another world to save ourselves and other people. Its a long story but we are back and now we go by Suzanna and Angela. These were our names in the other world."

"I am sooo happy you are back! Let me guess, Tsunade is going to announce your return tomorrow and you need a place to stay?" Suzanna and Angela nodded and Tsume smiled. "Well you know you girls are always welcome here."

"Tsume, i do request something though." Suzanna spoke and got a weird look from Tsume, Angela and Kiba. "I don't have all my memories back and I wanted to know if it was possible to do some of the things that i used to do to try and get the memories back. If thats ok with you." Kiba's face when red but was unnoticed by everyone in the room 'T-That means she would be sleeping in the same bed as me. Thats a grrreeeaaat idea'

"I dont mind at all Yu-Suzanna, well that means you are sleeping in Kiba's room tonight." Tsume smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "I'll get dinner ready for you girls your probably starving right now." Suzanna looked at Kiba after Tsume mensioned sleeping in the same room as him. Kiba's face was red and Suzanna looked away smiling. 'yay! that must mean i used to sleep in the same room as him all the time!'

"Suzanna, what about me?" Suzanna looked over to Angela and saw she was looking down.

"Well... Kiba, did Angela sleep over here a lot?" Kiba looked up to Suzanna and thought about it for a moment.

"She slept over once or twice, but she mostly slept at the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke. You know, the Uchiha mansion is deserted but i bet if you went to Lady Tsunade you could ask her if you could stay in the mansion for the night. Then you could get some more of your memories back." Then Kiba looked towards the kitchen. "But i would wait until after dinner at least... mom is already making dinner." Both Suzanna and Angela nodded and then they walked to the kitchen.

After dinner it was getting really late so Tsume sent to girls to bed saying 'I know i'm not your mother and you both are 18 but its getting late and there is a lot of things going on tomorrow' Both of the girls nodded and headed to the rooms.

"So Angela, you used to stay in the spare bedroom all the time, nothing has changed since you were last in there really so maybe it will bring back some memories to you. Suzanna, you stay in Kiba's room. Goodnight girls!" Tsume said walking into her room.

"Well, have fun Suzanna, i will talk to you in the morning." Angela started walking into the spare room when she saw Akamaru walking into the room with her. "Akamaru?"

"Akamaru used to keep you company since Suzanna was always in my room. He just thought it would help with memories if he stayed in there tonight too." Kiba smiled. Angela said thank you and walked into the room closing the door behind her. Kiba followed Suzanna into the room as Suzanna jumped onto the bed.

"I remember jumping on this for hours then falling off and scaring everyone in the house with how hard i landed, yet i didn't break anything! So wait... did i sleep on the floor?"

"No... ummm... neither of us did... we were always sleeping in the same bed since we were like... 5... but tonight ill sleep on the floor so its not weird." kiba said placing a blanket on the floor by the side of the bed.

"Kiba, if its what we used to do then... it will bring back more memories if you sleep on the bed with me... it may be awkward... but its what we used to do... nothing really has changed between us... its just because we have grown up." Suzanna smiled as kiba sighed and jumped up on the bed. "So... um... is there anything else that happened that would bring back memories?"

"Well, there... there was always the things that happened one night..."

"The... the first kiss?" Suzanna smiled nervously. Kiba noticed how nervous Suzanna got.

"Yeah... it could probably bring back more memories... that is... if you want to... kiss me..." Suzanna smiled and leaned closer to Kiba so they were facing each other and an inch away from each other.

"Only if... you want to kiss me too..." Suzanna whispered. Kiba smiled and then leaned closer to Suzanna. Soon, their lips connected and Suzanna could feel sparks fly through her body. The kiss was amazing and nothing could ruin it for her. Soon they both pulled away and Suzanna stated to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Kiba."

"Good night Suzanna."

Meanwhile!

Angela sat on the bed with Akamaru laying next to her. She patted him aimlessly while admiring the moon outside.

"Sasuke, why did you leave... i wish i could tell you i have returned... maybe... just maybe you would come back to Konaha." Angela said still admiring the moon. Akamaru looked up at her and seemed to nod an agreement with her. Angela smiled and scratched behind the canines ear. "Thanks Akamaru" then Angela seemed to get a memory back and she smiled. "i wonder." Angela sat up in her bed and started to concentrate. 'sasuke, please tell me you can still here my thoughts'

Again Meanwhile (In the sound village)

Sasuke was laying in his room. He was just finished his training with Oroachimaru and now he was trying to relax, but he couldn't. Today was the day... not just was it the day that his whole family was killed by his brother... no... that wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. Today it had been ten years. Ten year to the day that he lost her. He lost the only girl that he really cared for. Tenshi Nara.

"why did you leave me" Sasuke spoke to the darkness. (sasuke is in the underlined. Angela is the _italic)_

_'sasuke'_ Sasuke shot up in shock.

'whose there?'

_'yes! you can here me! just like when we were kids.'_ Sasuke was so confused.

'who is this? how can you get into my head?'

_'sasuke, you dont remember do you, the first time we really hung out i taught you that i could communicate with people through telepathy. you dont probably believe me... but its me sasuke.'_

'who?' suddenly sasuke had a memory he surprised pop back into his head. 'Tenshi?'

_'you do remember me, but now i go by Angela. i have returned sasuke. i'm back in our world.'_

'what are you talking about? how are you back?'

_'Suzanna and i are back... well, Yuri... but she goes by Suzanna. we have returned sasuke. please... please come back to me.' sasuke was speechless._

'I-I can't... i have to get stronger to kill my brother.'

_'I can help you Sasuke, i know things that even Oroachimaru and the akatsuki don't know. both Suzanna and i do. please... we can help you. Everyone in this village can help. I know you need me and i need you sasuke, i can only remember very small memories from this world and only you can bring them back to me.'_ he could hear the tone of her voice in his head. She was crying. honestly, it hurt him more to hear her cry because of him then to hear her voice at all.

'Angela... i... i can't return just yet...please understand Ten...'

'_... i do understand... please return soon. you have to tell me before you come back though so i can tell Tsunade and tell her some bull about you being secretly undercover.'_

'contact me every night? honestly, i miss you voice ten... or would you rather me call you Angela.'

_'angie, angel, Angela doesn't matter, i'm just so used to that name now i dont think i could go back. i will try and contact you every night'_ then there was a moment of silence _'i... i miss you sasuke'_

'i miss you to angel. i will return to you soon' he could almost see the smile on her face. 'now please sleep angel'

_'you too. goodnight'_

'goodnight' sasuke said as he felt the link end. 'trust me, it will be a good night.'

(BTW all of this was going on in their minds so none of it was actually spoken. just pointing it out there.)

Angela smiled as she broke the link between her and Sasuke. She looked at Akamaru to her left who was slightly snoring. "Like usual" Angela tucked herself into bed and fell asleep.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch which was a nice thing for everyone in the village. Tsunade still sat at her desk looking out the window over the village.

"Will everything be different now that the girls are here?"

* * *

><p>Suzanna tossed in her spot on an oddly comfortable bed when she finally decided to wake. As she opened her eyes and saw the ceiling above her she gasped and sat straight up in her spot.<p>

"Well, it looks like someone is finally up." Angela spoke from the doorway. Suzanna looked over at her in shock.

"You mean... last night, yesterday... everything wasn't just a dream? we really are from this world? wait... i actually slept with Kiba last night? Oh my goodness!" Suzanna slightly shrieked and laid back in the bed.

"Yes everything was real... now come on, Tsume is making us breakfast before we head to training. Come on, i have news for you." Angela said and Suzanna jumped out of bed and followed Angela down the hallway. "Do you remember me having telepathy?" Suzanna paused in her steps as she tried to remember. Suzanna soon nodded and continued walking. "Well, i remembered last night about it... the only person i could contact before was you Shikamaru and Sasuke." Suzanna nodded and then realized what Angela had just said.

"Wait, did you speak to him last night?" Angela nodded. "Did he believe it was you?" She paused, but then nodded. "So he believed you after you told him something that would make him believe it was you... i get it... so did you tell him he should return to the village?"

"Of course i did! I told him i couldnt remember half of my memories from this world and he was the only one that could bring them back. he said he couldnt come back because he wasn't strong enough to defeat his brother. I." Angela paused before continuing. "I kind of told him that we could train him here, we know things that the akatsuki and Oroachimaru himself doesn't know. We know how he can become stronger and keep himself in tact."

"What did he say about that?"

"He said that he would return, but he had something he had to do first before he could return."

"So that means we have to come up with something to help him be in the village" Suzanna spoke as the arrived in the kitchen at the table, both of them not realizing that Kiba, Tsume, and Akamaru and Kuromaru in the room.

"Yeah, but we can't do ANYTHING without that dumbass ruining everything, remember? he's the one behind the Uchiha massacre and he would be the first one to try and kill sasuke for his Sharingan just to add to his arm. He would be the one that would ruing everything and become hokage later on! we cant let that ass take over anything!" Angela stood in protest suddenly she realized the people in the room. "oops"

"good morning Tsume, Good morning Kiba, Akamaru, Kuromaru." Suzanna spoke.

"What were you girls talking about?" Tsume said placing the food in front of the girls.

"Angela has telepathy...remember?" Tsume and Kiba nodded.

"I talked to sasuke last night... he wants to return to the village... but both Suzanna and i know he wont be able to until he kills..."

".. Angela stop... not here.." I looked at Kiba and Tsume. "We need to talk to Tsunade now!" the two of them nodded and all four of us were out the door in a heartbeat.

Suzanna's pov.

I was following Kiba and Tsume to the Hokage office as fast as my feet would go. as soon as we arrived i knocked on the door hoping to hear the one word i was waiting for. "enter" i heard and i opened the door as fast as i could without slamming it.

"Tenshi? Yuri? Tsume? Kiba? What are you doing here at this time of morning."

"We have important matters to speak to you about" Angela has spoke first.

"But we need you to soundproof this room because no one else can know about what we are going to tell you EXCEPT the people in this room." I said with clear seriousness in my voice. Tsunade looked confused but nodded and formed a hand sign to seal the room.

"The room is sealed, now, what on earth is going on?"

"Tsunade, did you know that i have telepathy?" Angela asked. Tsunade nodded "Well, the only people i can contact with it so far is Shikamaru, Suzanna and Sasuke. I contacted Sasuke before i went to bed." Tsunade looked confused and shocked.

"He wants to return to the village Milady, but i know personally that he can not do that with two specific people alive." she looked confused.

"You mean his brother? and who else?" Tsume asked.

"No, not even his brother, he can not leave where he is until he kills Oroachimaru. And he can not return to the village until one particular person is dead."

"Who?"

"What dumbass Danzo." Angela snarled.

"What?" Everyone asked besides me.

"Danzo is the reason the Uchiha clan was killed, all those bandages? those are all hiding the Sharingan eyes that are covering his arms and his left eye. he stole them all from the dead Uchiha. he is waiting for sasuke so he can get those eyes as well. we need him dead or you will be overtaken when the leader of the akatsuki attacks."

"Explain!" The hokage seemed to demand.

"Later on, after... after a long time... the leader of the akatsuki comes to destroy Konaha, and you milady. Nagato is controlling the body of his fallen comrade. Konan is with him as well." She looked abnormally shocked. "Anyways... the village needs healing and you heal everyone, with all your chakra and you pass out for a long time. like.. abnormally long time... they declare Danzo the hokage after you. They have a kage summit, sasuke shows up with the true leader of the akatsuki and Danzo runs away. the Kage send word that Danzo is not fit to be hokage and demand a new one suggesting Kakashi. The fire Daimyo agrees and then you awake so he never gets a chance." I spoke in one breath it seemed. everyone was quiet. "Naruto even becomes the next toad sage because Nagato kills... pervy sage... but we can prevent all of that from happening if we can get Danzo gone now and sasuke back to the village. we can train him here so when he kills his brother it will be helpful to the village and he wont fall into the hands of the real akatsuki leader."

"Who is the real leader?"

"Madara Uchiha, he should have been dead a long time ago but he's alive. he wants to used sasuke to his advantage and the put his plan into action to put a genjutsu up on the moon and everyone would be caught in a genjutsu forever. No more wars, but a fake peace controlled by him." i spoke.

"How do we prevent this all from happening."

"First off? bring sasuke back home. we can get him from there." Angela spoke up finally.

"how are we going to get him back thought? He's a rouge ninja!" Kiba spoke up now. finally a plan popped into my head.

"what if, sasuke kills Danzo, leaves a note seemingly from Oroachimaru saying something about here's a gift or something like that. then sasuke kills Oroachimaru and possibly Kabuto, returns to the village with oroachimaru's dead body... claims that he was being controlled because of the curse mark, and returns to the village even if he's under watch for a few month or whatever. It brings him back to the village."

"thats actually really smart. But i think we need someone else's ideas and planning in on this." Tsunade smiled. I look at her and smiled until Angela interjected.

"AW! Come on, i wanted to be referred to as a smart Nara." Everyone started laughing.

"We will talk more on the plan tomorrow after everything. Angela, if you talk to him again tonight, tell him of the idea and ask if he would be willing to follow a plan like that. I'm assuming he will, but it is really up to him." Tsunade smiled and i looked down at my watch.

"well, if we are done here i have training to get to, it will screw up my method if i am not training at this time." I placed my hands into my pocket and then paused as i was walking to the door. I pulled an odd shaped thing from my pocket and gasped.

"what Suzanna? wait... is that your phone?" i nodded and turned around.

"From now on, if you ever need proof of what is going to happen, i can prove it to you with no issue. the is from the other world and it has every single episode on it. i can look back and look at hand signs for jutsu people will learn to how people are going to die to prevent them, to how to kill other people and where they are going to be. It will come in much use for us. but for now, i am off." The barrier was dropped and Angela, Kiba, Tsume, and i walked out of the Hokage's office with a 'dismissed'

"Kiba, i am heading back to the house, why don't you come with me to grab Akamaru and then you can meet up with Suzanna and Angela later." Kiba nodded and followed his mom while me and Angela walked to the training area we were at just yesterday. As we arrived at the training ground I looked around and saw that no one was here yet. Then after a few seconds I realized something.

"Crap, I don't have my scroll!" I sigh.

"You must love me don't you" Angela said pulling out a small scroll from her pocket. "I shrunk it down to size so I could bring it to you if you didn't go back and grab it. I knew you would probably forget when we were heading here." She handed me the scroll and I gave her a hug.

"You're the best angela!" She smiled and I opened the scroll all the way open. I admired everything that was in the scroll and I was making sure I had all my weapons from back home. As I arrived towards the end of the scroll I realized that all my other belongings had been placed in the scroll as well along with the other non weapons things in my shed, my clothes and anything else that was in my room and all of angela's belongings were here too. (wow that scroll can hold a lot!) "Angela, do you have an extra scroll?"

"Umm, yeah, Tsume gave me two scrolls with stuff that used to be ours that was still at her house when we left. Why do you need them?"

"All of our things from the other world are here, my whole bedroom is pretty much here besides the bed and TV. All my clothes and laptop, charger for my phone and I-pod. All your stuff is here too. I was going to transfer them to a scroll for you so I wouldn't have to carry it all in my scroll." Angela smiled and helped me place the other things in the two separate scrolls. After a few minutes Kiba returned and was walking up behind me.

"What are you two doing?"

"all of our things from the other world were in Suzanna's scroll so we are putting them into two separate scrolls so Suzanna has one for her weapons and one for her other things and I have all my stuff as well." Angela spoke. All this explaining was giving me a mild head ache. Good thing we were done so I could start training.

"Ok Angela, grab your senbon needles and I will help you with a little target practice, you need it."

"Awe, but I was hoping to watch you!" Angela sigh but grabbed the senbon needles out of her scroll as I scored a target into a nearby tree with a kunai.

"There is your target Angela, you need to hit in that target every time." Angela did as she was told as I scared another tree with another target for me to practice on. I was already a great thrower but it doesn't hurt to practice. As I was throwing my kunai and other senbon needles I started to get memories back of jutsu I used to perform when I was training with Angela. She used to try and do the Nara's shadow possession jutsu on me while I did a special camouflaged jutsu so she couldn't see me. "Suzanna, did you just get the same memory I did?" I looked at her confused.

"If you are talking about jutsu that we used to try and use on each other while we were training then yes I did, I used to use the camouflaged jutsu on you while you still would try and so the shadow possession jutsu on me even though you couldn't see me." She giggled and I threw the last kunai I had in my hand. I started to do a few hand signs and then spoke. "Camouflaged Jutsu!" I suddenly disappeared.

"Where did you go Suzanna?" Kiba asked. "Oh wait, I can still smell you!" I giggled and walked behind Angela as she was looking around for me.

"Oh crap, I just remembered that even the Sharingan couldn't see you when you were in this jutsu. Sasuke was so pissed off at you because that was the winning move you used on him one day during training!" Suddenly she had a kunai to her neck. "Really Suzanna?" I laughed and stepped away from her, dropping my jutsu.

"Yep, really. I would always go behind you but you would never remember so I just continued until you finally gave up on me." I laughed and then continued training with my scythe.

General POV

She's even more graceful then I can remember. Kiba said to himself as he admired Suzanna train. Suzanna was now using her scythe and Angela was still targeting the tree with her senbon needles. The way Suzanna was dancing around with her scythe it looked like just that. A dance. But every movement was preplanned and precise, every move mesmerizing to Kiba. Everything seemed to be going swiftly until a kunai was thrown from the other side of the clearing, passed Suzanna's line of sight and hit dead center of the target Angela was trying to aim at. Both of the girls and Kiba looked over to wear the Kunai had come from to see Neji, TenTen and Lee walking closer to us.

"So, Angela, target practice still needs work?" TenTen teased. Angela and Suzanna laughed and nodded.

"Well, we could always work on your shadow possession" another voice came from the another side of the clearing. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji all walked into the clearing and Angela smiled.

"I got a feeling…" Suzanna spoke and everyone looked at her. "That tonight's gonna be a good night." Suzanna seemed to sing the words and Angela started to giggle.

"No singing Suzanna, just training!" Angela laughed. Suzanna sighed and nodded.

After what seemed like hours, Suzanna and Angela were sitting against one of the trees panting. Suzanna and TenTen had trained for the past two hours on relearning the Rising Twin Dragons jutsu and they also had a small target practice competition which ended in a draw. Neji also helped Suzanna with her camouflaged jutsu to see if the Byakugan could actually see her just as the Sharingan could not. Come to find out it had the same result of not being seen. In between all of that training, Lee was helping Suzanna and Angela with their jujitsu. Angela was training with Shikamaru on how to use all of the Nara jutsu in which most of them were reminders of how to do it. Suzanna and Angela were tired from all their training they had in the last two hours but they knew they were not done. Soon after their break, they would be getting a refresher course on the clone, substitution and the transformation jutsu.

Now it was 9:30 am and everyone was stopping to relax before heading to the big announcement that would be held at the hokage tower. Suzanna and Angela were still panting but Angela more so then Suzanna.

"Well, we are going to head out Suzanna, I will be with mom during the announcement so look for me afterwards. Sakura mensioned something about being with your dad during the whole thing as well, so look for pink hair." TenTen giggled. Suzanna giggled as well and went to hug her sister. "do you have a change of clothes Suzanna? You look disgusting in those ones." Suzanna and Angela both looked down at their clothes and notice that their outfit was all cut up and they both were gross because of sweating.

"We have clothes from the other world we can wear a for now, I guess we will need to go to Kiba's and change, and definitely take a shower. We stink!" Suzanna spoke and everyone went their separate ways. Suzanna, Kiba and Angela headed back to the Inuzuka compound to get ready for the announcement.

Suzanna's POV

Awe… it felt so nice to take a shower after a great training session like what we did today. As I stepped out of the shower I walked into Kiba's room and opened my scroll to grab a change of clothes. I also noticed that Kiba nor Akamaru were in the room THANK GOD! I summoned from my scroll my white summer style cotton dress and my white boots I had bought just for this outfit. I also grabbed a few of my hair ties to put my hair up into two low ponytails. I didn't really feel like wearing anything I could train in because that would make me want to train more after the announcement and all I wanted to do was see mom and dad. Would they be happy I was home? Would they accept me back? Which one of them would I stay with? AH so many questions and no answers for any of them yet. I place a kunai pouch that Kiba had left in the room for me on my right leg and placed my scrolls in a small white bag I crossed on my right hip. I walked over to the mirror as I admired myself. I looked like I was an angel with pink highlights. The way the ponytails were placed on my head you could clearly see the pink in my hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and Angela snuck in.

"You ready Suz?" I looked at her as I nodded. She was wearing a black summer style dress like mine with a deer skin coat and black heals. Her hair was up in a single ponytail with one string of hair framing her face and her kunai pouch was also on her right leg just above her knee like mine. I smile at her as we head out of the room downstairs to wear Kiba, Akamaru, and Tsume were waiting for us. As Angela walked in I paused to see what their reaction would be.

"Now don't you look cute. I hope you don't plan on training in that!" Tsume smirked as she admired Angela's attire.

"No plan what so ever. If I wore this then I knew I wouldn't be tempted to train after and spend time with the family. Remember, I'm the less lazy Nara." Angela giggled.

"Damn it Angela, you took the words right out of my mouth!" I giggled as I walked into the room. I looked over at Kiba who seemed to have his jaw drop at my attire and I giggled harder. "I was going to say the same thing, since when am I known to wear dresses anyways!" I laughed out loud and Tsume joined me in laughing this time. "Even though I have trained wearing a dress before, this one would be easy to train in, not saying I would want to train after the announcement. I want to try and spend as much time as I can with my parents!"

"Well, Tsunade will want you there early to talk to you about the details so we should get their now." Tsume spoke. "Angela are you going to be able to run in those heals?"

"Definitely, I have ran miles in heals before. Its easy for me now!" We all headed out to the hokage tower. Half way there Kiba started to run next to me so we could talk.

"You, you look really nice Suzanna" I blushed a bit.

"Thank you Kiba, this was my favorite outfit back in the other world. It makes me look like what I'm not. An Angel!" I laughed and Tsume, Angela and Kiba all joined in as well. Everyone who truly knew me knew I was NOTHING like a true angel, but I wasn't a devil either. As we arrived at the tower I saw Tsunade and Jiraya standing with a few other people on the roof like Ibiki and Anko. I smiled when I saw Anko. She always was one of my favorite because I thought she was badass! As we landed Tsunade smiled at us and started walking towards us.

"You girls look great, you look exactly like you did when you left here ten years ago." I smiled. That was a weird coincidence wasn't it. I looked over at Jiraya who seeme dot smile at us before walking over.

"Well, well, well, you girls have definitely matured over those ten years you were gone, I almost didn't recognize you two."

"As long as you don't hit on us pervy sage I think we will be ok" I informed him as he anime sweat drop and everyone around us laughed. I decided it was time to overlook the crowd just because I knew no one would be paying attention yet. As I looked over everyone I saw pink hair walking around and saw the owner of that pink hair. Sakura was walking with my father and her mother to the area and my father seemed a bit confused on why he was here. He wasn't a ninja so why did he care if Tsunade had a big announcement about it. I smiled and turned a bit to see TenTen and her mother and father walking in as well. They were also not shin obi but they both were amazing weapon makers so they always paid attention to the announcements. I smiled and was about to look away when I saw a face I really didn't want to see. I turn slowly as to make sure he didn't see me and called Angela over.

"What's wrong Suzanna?"

"Kabuto's here."

"WHAT!"

"Shut up Angela… look towards the middle of the crowd casually and look for the one in the black cloak." Angela nodded and looked over the edge admiring all the people. I could tell she found her parents because Angela smiled a bit when suddenly she saw Kabuto standing right in front of Shikamaru and her family. "I see him." Angela whispered as she slowly turned back to me. We both ran to Tsunade to tell her.

"Kabuto is here and we have to kill him." I tell her. Tsunade and Jiraya looked confused.

"How are we going to do that without raising suspicion?"

"I have a plan. Angela, tell Shikamaru through your telepathy that he has to do the shadow possession jutsu on the guy in the black cloak in front of him without arousing the man. Make sure he is frozen and doesn't move around to much. After that I will shot him using the sniper rifle my uncle gave me. It has the silencer so no one will hear it. But it needs to be done now before we are announced. BUT I can't have other people in the way so Tsunade, can you make sure that everyone is paying attension to you?"

"I can do that. Afterwards I will have ANBU pick up his dead body and take it away during the announcement so no one realizes it." I nod and take out my scroll, summoning the sniper rifle in my hands. Jiraya and Tsunade, along with Ibiki and Anko look at me worried as I hold the weird weapon in my hands.

"I will be right back Tsunade. Get them set and Angela, set up the telepathy line between you me and Shikamaru." I started running off the back of the tower into a near by tree that no one could see me in but I could see everyone. Angela concentrated on Shikamaru and Suzanna and then spoke through her mind. (Shikamaru is the **bold, **Angela is the _italics _and Suzanna is the underlined)

_'Shikamaru'_

**'Angela?'**

_'yeah I need you to do something'_

**'what is it'**

_'wait Suzanna can you hear too'_

'yep I got you both'

**'what is going on?'** Shikamaru asked. He was trying not to look confused by his father.

'ok, can you do us a favor, we need you to place the shadow possession jutsu on the guy in the black cloak in front of you.'

**'why?'**

_'it's Kabuto. He's working for Oroachimaru and we need to kill him before he can tell him we are back'_ Shikamaru nodded slightly and could see him.

'but you need to do it so that he doesn't realize it till the last minute ok?' I told him. 'I will be killing him while he is in the jutsu, it doesn't hurt you right?'

**'no, it doesn't, so you are sure it is him?'**

'yes, and ANBU will pick him up as soon as Angela gives Tsunade the signal. No one will hear the shot and not one will no what happens. It will be one shot one kill kind of deal but I need to make sure no one is in my line of sight.' I say. I set up the sniper to target Kabuto and I notice I had a perfect shot with no one in my line of fire. 'alright I'm all set. Angela tell Tsunade to start.

_'right'_ Angela nodded to Tsunade who walked to the edge of the tower. Everyone in the crowd noticed her and they all stopped in their spots and quieted down. _'now shika!'_ Shikamaru made the hand signs and froze Kabuto in his spot. As soon as I saw him freeze I took the shot. One direct shot to the head, I took another shot just to make sure he was dead.

**'he's dead Suzanna, I can't feel his pulse through the jutsu anymore.'**

'_Angela'_ suddenly an ANBU member appeared quickly in front of Shikamaru and the disappeared with the body. I smiled 'great work guys!'

_'get up here fast!_' I heard Angela say as the link was broken and I quickly ran back up to the tower hiding my rifle back into my scroll.

"Welcome everyone. I have some news for everyone! Ten years ago, two young girls disappeared from the village. No one knowing where they went or what happened to them. Some people thought these said girls helped with the Uchiha Massacre, others thing they just dropped off the face of the earth. I want to set the record straight today. Those two girls were sent away to save all of us from a deathly disease that could have destroyed the whole village in a weeks time." The villagers seemed to be shocked by this. "Only three people knew what happened to these girls. The Third Hokage, Jiraya and I were those three. We were the ones that sent them away. Now, I would like to tell all of you that after those ten long years. Those two girls have returned from another world bearing new names. I want you to welcome back Angela and Suzanna, or as all of you know them as, Tenshi Nara and Yuri." The crowd seemed to be shocked as Angela and I walked up to the edge of the tower to gaze upon everyone in the village. I looked to see Sakura with my dad and he was speechless. My step mom seemed ecstatic to see me. I looked over to TenTen as my mom was jumping up and down crying with tears of happiness to see me home. Shikaku and Yoshino seemed to be shocked by Angela being back but Yoshino soon smiled brightly and wave at her daughter, who waved back with just as big of a smile. Kiba and Tsume were next to them and I smiled at both of them. I noticed another figure with them who wasn't there a moment ago and I smiled brightly as I saw Kiba's sister Hana look up at me confused. I waved at her and her jaw dropped as Kiba told her who I was. "Please." Tsunade continued to speak again "Welcome these girls back into your normal live as if they have just returned from a very long mission. That is all." Tsunade walked over to us and spoke to Angela and I. "I will over look the autopsy of Kabuto's body myself. I will inform you of anything we find out ok? Enjoy the day with your family girls." Angela and I hugged Tsunade and jumped off the tower to our families who seemed to flock together.


	3. Kekei Genki

Hey Guys! I hope someone is reading this story! Anyways I have to do the disclaimer again I guess. I do NOT own anything besides maybe a Kiba Plush toy and two movies. I also do not own the songs mensioned in this chapter. The only things I do own are the weird jutsu ideas used, the made up Kekei Genki and the main character Suzanna. Tasha owns Angela. Oh and I also own the ideas for the parents names because i am just that weird.

* * *

><p>"TENSHI!" Yoshino shrieks as she pulled Angela into a big hug.<p>

"Mom, I miss you so much. Dad, you too!" She hugged Shikaku. "But PLEASE call me Angela"

"Yuri!" I turned to see my dad walking towards me. I smile and run into his arms.

"Daddy! Man did I miss you!" I looked up to see my step mom hugging me as well.

"You were missed like crazy here my lily. Why did you change your name?" My dad (ok I'm going to name him Asuta which is translated into Aster after the Aster flower.)

"Because, Yuri and Suzanna mean the same thing, plus, that is the name I have been going with for that last ten years daddy, I don't think I could change back." My step mom Bara (rose is the translation) stepped up to me and gave me a hug.

"Well I like Suzanna better, but either way you will still be our little Lily." I smiled and then I turned to see TenTen and my mom walking up. I jumped into my moms arms.

"Mommy!" I cried. She gave me a big hug.

"Yuri I am so happy you are home, and my how beautiful you have grown!" Rori (btw the translation for this name is Laurie) said to me.

"Welcome back Yuri." I looked over to see my step father Tomasu (Thomas) smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"So where will you live Suzanna?" Bara asked already getting accustomed to calling me Suzanna. I thought about it for a moment. I had really no where to live.

"I don't know actually, I kind of was thinking that I would get an apartment with Angela, or Tenshi and her and me would share the rent and everything." Angela walked over with her family.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing not but a minute ago." Angela joked.

"Don't think because you thought of it before me you are turning into a genius like your brother Angie, I've known you for too long and i can prove that you aren't!" I joked and she sighed but laughed along with me.

"Why don't we get you girls an apartment and then we can all go out to eat to celebrate you being home." Yoshino spoke up. Everyone nodded and I turned around to see Kiba, Hana and Tsume a little behind me. "Yuri, you could even invite Kiba if you wanted to." I blushed big time and everyone started laughing at me. "I can see someone still has her crush on Kiba."

"What are you talking about mom, it never went away! In the other world all of this was a television show. We knew about everything except that we were from here. She always loved when Sakura, TenTen or Kiba would appear. I elbowed Angela trying to tell her to shut up.

"Be right back" I said running to Kiba and away from the embarrassment. Hana turned around and saw me running towards them and she tackled me into a hug picking me up off the ground.

"Oh my gosh since when are you back!"

"Yesterday, I stayed at your house last night! I miss you too Hana!" Hana was like my big sister, not that TenTen wasn't, Hana was just like my other sister.

"Hana, you will have time later to catch up, I think Suzanna needs to get back to her family." I smiled and nodded.

"But I also came over here because Kiba was invited to join us." Kiba smiled and nodded as we walked back to my family and the Nara's. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Why don't we all go to the barbeque restaurant." Shikamaru pointed out. I smiled at Angela who smiled at me. We all walked to the restaurant and I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally surrounded by my real family, my crush and my best friend for life! How could this get any better!

_**Skip ahead (Still Suzanna's POV)**_

It was now getting late in the day and we were all going our separate ways. Angela and my parents bought us an apartment to live in so we were in the apartment organizing and unpacking everything. It was a two bedroom apartment with two baths and a large living room/kitchen area. There was also an office area that we could use as well. It was getting late and I decided it was the best time to hit the hay. I was abnormally tired and I would probably sleep like a log! Angela on the other hand, didn't want to go to bed.

"Suzanna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm going to go to the Uchiha compound and sleep there tonight." I looked at her and smiled.

"I hope you get your memories back Angie, and if ANBU ask you why you are there, just say you wanted to try and get your memories back and if they had any problems they can talk to Tsunade-sama." Angela nodded, grabbed her bag and walked out with a 'later'. I smiled as I watched her walk away from the apartment. She really needed this and I really hope she gets some of the memories she needs back soon. I laid down in my bed, wearing my extra large BDU shirt and black shorts, placed my cell phone and charger on the night stand and I fall asleep to 'God Gave Me You' By Blake Shelton

**_Angela's POV_**

If felt weird walking to the Uchiha Compound. I knew where it was but I still couldn't remember much of anything else. I hoped that by the time I got to the compound, something would pop into my mind. It also seemed that I knew the shortcuts because suddenly the compound was in my sights and Kakashi stood in front of it seemingly waiting for me.

"I knew you would come here." He spoke to me.

"How did you know that Kakashi?"

"You still need to get some of your memories back and you used to spend a lot of time with Sasuke. Do you plan on staying the night in the compound?"

"If I could that would be great, I used to sleep over all the time. Maybe I can get something back." I walked forward towards the doors. "Will you be staying watch over the compound tonight?"

"Yes I will be, Tsunade asked me personally to watch over you if you came here tonight." I smiled as I realized Tsunade knew I wanted to come here.

"Thank you Kakashi" I walked through the doors and into the one house I recognized. The blood spill was all cleaned up thank gosh and I walked right thought the kitchen into the hallway and into a small bedroom. I smiled. This was Sasuke's room and this is where I would always stay, or play when I was over. It hadn't changed since I remembered it. From watching the episodes I don't think that Itachi actually touched this room at all. It was the parents room that was touched along with the rest of the compound. I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I hope he can talk to me now'

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Ugh... these training sessions are really getting boring. I don't think Oroachimaru has taught me anything new since we arrived at the new base. Everything has all been repeats and it is starting to take a toll on my sanity. I didn't think it was that bad until last night when i got to talk to Angela. My Angel is back, i dont know if i was happy about that or not. I dont think i could ever tell her my true feelings. I never could, even though i did take her first kiss, that doesn't mean anything does it? She did say she missed me. Suddenly i felt my eyes close on their own and my mind seemed to clear itself of all worries. I smirked. (Sasuke is **bold** and Angela is underlined)

**'hello Angel'** i heard her giggle

'hello sasuke' i loved the sound of her voice, it was so angelic. Wait, i need to stop thinking like this.

**'i was wondering when you would contact m**e'

'sorry, i had to... get where i was going first' She paused which confused me for a moment. where could she have been?

**'where are you angel?'** she didn't answer me. I finally realized and smirked. **'your at the Uchiha compound aren't you?'**

'Maybe' she paused again. 'yes, i'm in your old room right now... i needed a way to retrieve some of my memories since your not here. But anyways, Suzanna and I came up with a plan to get you back to the village'

**'how?'**

'somehow you are going to have to convince Oroachimaru that it was Danzo who killed Kabuto.' Wait what?

**'Kabuto is dead? who actually killed him?'**

'Suzanna did... she used a weapon from, the other world to kill him without anyone noticing and in one shot.' i was amazed. What kind of weapon could do that?

**'ok, so what is the plan?**

the plan is to convince Oroachimaru that Danzo needs to be killed now. Somehow he knew Kabuto was in the village and its more then likely he will know any of his other pawns if they enter the village. Tell him he needs to be killed. Hopefully he will agree. You will come to the village, kill Danzo but do NOT return with his body, you will return with Kabuto's. I am not letting Oroachimaru take all the Sharingan from Danzo's body.

**'WHAT! what in the world are you talking about?**

he was the one behind the Uchiha massacre. He has eyes of all the dead Uchiha from it hiding on his arms and in his left eye. Angela explained to me. I was getting really pissed off about this guy now. 'You will be able to kill him in due time Sasuke. I smirked she could tell i was pissed off beyond belief 'Now back to the plan. Somehow get a note or something from Oroachimaru to Tsunade saying something to the effect of... i thought i would kill the traitor before he could do, what i wanted to do to you.'

**Oroachimaru wouldn't do something like that.**

Well then, maybe say... an eye for an eye, you kill mine i kill yours. something lame i laughed at her Anyways, after you return to the snake bastard i laughed again you will either kill him then, or you will kill him soon after. You are plenty strong enough to kill him Sasuke. just... i dont know if you should absorb his powers. She seemed scared as she said that.

**Why would you not want me to?**

It turns you evil Sasuke, you turn into a mini him, i dont want a mini him kissing me. i want YOU! i paused. did she really just say that?

**Angela?**

Yes i really just said that... honestly i can't believe i just said that but i did and i don't take it back nor will i deny it. I miss you like crazy Sasuke, i want you back in my life like you used to be. Not just a friend but much more then a brother to me! i couldn't believe it!

**w-what is the rest of your plan Angela.** hopefully she would get back on topic

oh... yeah... after you kill the snake bastard you would return to the leaf village claiming you were being controlled by him. Tell them everything you did and when the 'control' had broken from you like when you had the chance to kill Sakura and when you had the chance to kill me.

**when am i going to 'get the chance' to kill you?**

when you come to kill Danzo. just claim that i tried to stop you as you left but you knocked my out. You were fighting the control to kill me and Sakura because your heart was breaking through or some bullshit. i laughed her language had matured just like i bet she had. i wonder how beautiful she was now.

**what will Tsunade think?**

i will tell her all of this before you arrive. but first thing is first, you will have to get Oroachimaru to let you come to the leaf village and kill Danzo! After that we can change all the details if needed ok?

**ok. So what about what you said earlier?**

about me caring about you? what about it? i could tell she blushed because she almost stuttered

**i miss you too my angel. you will never know how much i miss you.**

'it hurts sasuke, it hurts like crazy to know i left you behind and to have what happened to you happen. if i would have known back then i wouldn't have left, or i would of had you come with so you wouldn't be alone. I am so sorry, it hurts just being in this compound, in this room without you. all of it is different without you and i just can't stop thinking it was my fault that all of this happened. She was crying. i couldn't see it but i could tell in her voice

**Don't EVER say that it was your fault that my family died Tenshi. don't ever say that. it was my brothers fault, actually, i guess its the villages fault for doing it.**

are you mad at the village?

**yes how could i not be**

... do you still plan to return?

**of course... maybe when i get there you can explain everything to me so i will be less angry.**

i think i can do that. i hope you wont be as mad

**if its coming from you, i don't think i will be.**

awe, sasuke your so sweet even though your supposed to be evil.

**do you really think i'm evil?**

hell no! but you are with that creepy snake bastard who is evil i laughed right out when she said that ha i know i would get you to laugh like i used to!

**Its been a while since I've laughed Angela, i think your making me a softly again**

yeah , yeah, yeah, just get some sleep and try to come to the leaf village as soon as possible ah... that was the Tenshi i knew. always being a brat but a lovable brat

**goodnight my angel**

g-goodnight my avenger, oh, and i will keep a small link up between us for if you need to contact me. try to only use it at night but it will be there in the back of your mind. Just think clearly about my voice and i will hear she thought of everything now didn't she

**ok. night**

i could feel the link fade to almost nothing as i started to drift to sleep. Tomorrow the plan would start and i would be back in the leaf village in no time

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight hadn't started to peak through the window when an obnoxious noise sounded throughout the apartment. Suzanna jumped out of bed when the sound of a bugle playing reveille, the military wake up call, played from her phone.<p>

"Damn thing, scare me to death every time. I should really change it" Suzanna laughed as she changed out of her pajamas she had thrown on the night before and into her camouflaged capri style pants, another brown BDU t-shirt and her camouflaged sweatshirt with fur on the hood. She also placed her Kunai pouch on her right leg and threw her hair up in a half ponytail half bun style thing with two pieces of her pink hair framing her face. she walked out of her room into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast playing 'Boys in the Summer' by Jesse James. She loved this song back home and it was a cute song to sing while she was cooking breakfast.

**_"It's hot as hell even in the shade, Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade, Wearing next to nothing and we like it, Coconut oil running down our backs, Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack, Baby there's no denying, The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines, Making out underneath the moon"_** Suzanna could already see her, TenTen, Sakura, Angela and the rest of the girls tanning at the beach with the boys in the water. She could also see Kiba dragging her into the water with that wolfish grin on his face that she loved so much.

**_"Oh, yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer, Yeah, yeah, Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under, Oh, I must be dreaming, Oh, you got me singing, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, This delta heat and you kissing on me, Standing in line at the Dairy Queen, You stick your hand in my back pocket, Driving down the road, feet hanging out the window, Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go, I don't care cause I like it, We're underneath the stars, Laying here on the hood of your car, Baby, I barely know who you are"_** Suzanna thought back to all the times her and Angela when to Dairy Queen and all the guys would stay away from them. Now, she had a guy that wouldn't dare NOT to do that. Suzanna never had a boyfriend back in the other world.

**_"Oh, yeah, yeah, Boys look so much hotter in the summer, Yeah, yeah, Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under, Oh, I must be dreaming, Oh, you got me singing, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Summer only lasts so long, And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah, No need to apologize, Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight,"_** Suzanna just wanted to have Kiba kiss her again. The kiss from when she was little and the kiss she had just the other night felt the same way, just maybe a little more powerful of emotions now. Suzanna knew what this emotion was now. She loved Kiba... no she was IN LOVE with Kiba.

**_"It's hot as hell even in the shade, Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade, Wearing next to nothing and we like it, 1, 2, 3, yeah, Yeah, yeah, Boys look so much hotter in the summer, Yeah, yeah, Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under, Oh, I must be dreaming, Oh, you got me singing, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, Boys look so much hotter in the summer, Yeah, yeah, Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under, Oh, I must be dreaming, Oh, you got me singing, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, Boys look so much hotter in the summer, Yeah, yeah, Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under, Oh, I must be dreaming, Oh, you got me singing, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_** Kiba always got Suzanna to sing, no matter if it was back in the other world or right now, everytime she thought of Kiba her heart would race and her voice would just emerge.

"Suzanna?" Suzanna jumped and turned to see Sakura behind her.

"Holy Shitake mushrooms Sakura when did you get here?"

"I was here most of the song, i knocked but you didn't answer so i kind of just walked in." Suzanna took a few breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you. Did you write that song?" Suzanna laughed.

"No, but i wish, i feel stronger when i sing, i always sing my emotions out and this one is just a fun one." Suzanna smiled and looked down at her perfectly cooked omelet she didn't realize was done.

"Well, Lady Tsunade wanted me to come get you, you and Angela are being summoned to her office." Suzanna looked at her and sighed.

"Well so much for eating."

"Eat, Tsunade said when you got a chance. She would understand if you were eating, i doubt she would understand if you were still sleeping though. By the way, where is Angela?"

"Oh, she's... she's at the Uchiha compound. She stayed there last night." Suzanna looked away from Sakura.

"Oh, so that is why Tsunade said Kakashi was going to get Angela, she must have stayed there to try and return her memories." Sakura smiled. Suzanna smiled, shoveled down her omelet and headed out with Sakura to see Tsunade. Halfway there Angela and Kakashi met up with the girls and the four of them walked the rest of the way to the office.

"Good morning girls. Glad to see you up already this morning." Suzanna smiled but Angela seemed to slightly glare at her. Angela was never a morning person.

"Good Morning Tsunade, what is it you needed from us this early in the morning?" Suzanna asked.

"Well, since you are back in our world, and you other world didn't have ninja, we thought that we should give you a test to figure out what rank you two girls should be." Suzanna smiled but Angela seemed to tense.

"C-Can't you just give us the rank of genin and leave it at that till later on?" Angela asked nervously.

"Angela, don't start doubting yourself now... you are a great ninja, you are just a little rusty, all we have to do is re-watch some episodes and see if we can't master some other jutsu!" Suzanna looked to Tsunade. "Before we get this test can we have until later today? We need sometime to study and practice if you don't mind. I also need to get my friends confidence level up." Suzanna glared at Angela who shied away.

"That is acceptable, meet at training ground 7 at 17 hundred hours." Suzanna nodded and dragged Angela out of the office and out to their apartment.

**_Suzanna's POV_**

"Suzanna what are we doing? I thought we were going to go train?" Angela asked me

"We are, but i am grabbing my laptop so you can study something that i think would come in handy." She looked at me funny but i kept dragging her to the apartment. As soon as we arrived i ran to my room, grabbed my laptop from the desk i sat it on to charge earlier yesterday and ran back to the living room where Angela had grabbed her books she had on different jutsu. We grabbed all our things and headed to any of the training grounds we could find that were open. Come to find out, training ground 7 was the first we came upon.

"Ok Angela, i have an idea, you know Gaara's sand coffin?" She nodded. "Why not try and do that one with your shadows!" Angela looked at me shocked and then she smiled!

"What a great idea! I'll try that, now... have you ever tried to put your singing into a jutsu?" I looked at her like she had three heads.

"I'll try that when i'm ready, i'm going to just study up on all the jutsu i can possibly do. If i remember right, i had a very odd chakra nature that no one else had." I tried to think about it and try and get my memory back but it wasn't coming. I gave up trying when i notice a strangely familiar chakra signature watching over us. "I can always ask... KAKASHI-SENSEI i know your there!" Suddenly Kakashi appeared next to me.

"Is there something i can help you with Suzanna?" He was still reading his perverted book. I really needed to see if i could find one of the perverted books from back in the other world for him and Jiraya to read.

"Do you remember what chakra nature i am? I can't remember and i don't know if you or Sakura who is hiding behind the tree as well would remember." Suddenly Sakura came out from behind the tree. I laughed as she shied her way over.

"Why don't we try the paper test on both of you girls. Just as a refresher course." Kakashi said pulling out two pieces of paper from his kunai pouch and handed them to me and Angela. We both looked at each other as I gave Angela the nod to go first. She sighed and held the paper in her hand and concentrated. The paper split in half and crumpled soon afterwards.

"Cool so I have a wind affinity with a minor lightening affinity… right Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his book with interest.

"Th-That's right… wow, you have stronger chakra then your brother does… maybe that's because you train your chakra more on other things and not just your shadows." Kakashi smiled under his mask I laughed as I heard a certain troublesome come from the woods and saw Shikamaru walk out from behind the tree where Sakura had just come from.

"Ha! I guess it's a good thing I'm not a genius Shika, if I was I wouldn't have become a lightening affinity as well!" Angela tried to gloat and I just laughed at her. "Your turn Suzanna. I nodded and concentrated on the piece of paper in my hand. At first nothing happened then it all happened at once. The paper tore, crumpled, turned to dust, went up in flames and then became a soggy muddy mess in my hands. I stood there staring at the paper that once was in my hand trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Did all? Do I have all the elements Kakashi-sensei?" He nodded with a smile. I smiled bright and jumped in the air. "Yahoo! That is sooo cool! I can do all the elements!"

"Do you think you can master them all Suzanna?" Sakura asked. I nodded and smiled.

"But how? I thought it was impossible?" Shikamaru asked truly confused.

"It's not supposed to happen, but, once in about a hundred years, one or two children are born with a truly rare Kekei Genki that no one knows where it originated from. It was called the Celestial Bindings, meaning the child was born of the moon and stars and possessed everything under them in the sense of the term. No one has had this Kekei Genki in over a hundred years or so they say. Its rarer then the Rinnegan." I stared at him in disbelief. I never heard of the Celestial Bindings before.

"Does that mean I can use any of the combinations for chakra like lava release and explosion?" Angela looked up at me in shock.

"I WANNA DO EXPLOSTION!" She yelled and I laughed out loud.

"Sakura, can you do me a huge favor and go to the store to get a thing of exploding clay or regular clay? I want to try to do the same jutsu that that member of the Akatsuki Deidara used. I know all the hand signs I just want to know if I can mimic it." Sakura smiled and quickly ran off.

"You know, this is starting to remind me of Avatar. Mastering the elements? What's next… its going to be some sort of mix with pokemon and you will be able to summon a creature from each element?" Angela looked at me like she was just rambling on until something clicked in her head. "THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY WICKED if you could summon more then one creature!"

"Wow, you sure you don't have bipolar Angie? But that would be cool, but I doubt I could, isn't it rare as it is to have a summon but having five would be impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible as you can already tell with your Kekei Genki." I smiled as Kakashi said that. Soon Sakura returned with the clay and handed me and Angela a piece. We smiled as we held the clay between our hands and concentrated on one thing. I concentrated on one of Deidara's creations since that one was fresh in my mind. After a few seconds I opened my hands and there, sitting on my lap was one of his clay bird, a smaller version, but still. I look over with a huge smile on my face as I notice Angela had a figure that looked like one of his spiders.

"Ready to see if it fully works?"

"What hand sign?"

"Tiger or Ram" Angela nodded and we both threw our creatures in the air. My bird started to fly and Angela's spider seemed to shoot a small string and attach to my bird, hanging from it as it flew.

"KATSU!" We both yelled and both creatures blew up in an explosion that wasn't to big. "YAY!" We screamed.

"Cool, I am so glad you thought of that Suz! This has totally made my day!" She jumped over to me and started hugging me tight jumping up and down.

"stop acting like Tobi Angela." I commanded and she paused looking at me like what I said was a sin.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT TWO FACED DUMBASS TOBI!" She yelled it right in my ear and I think I went deaf. She back away and apologized before falling flat on her butt in exhaustion. "Suzanna, I'm tired can we take a break and go shopping or something?" I sweat dropped and Sakura started to laugh.

"Angela have you ever known Suzanna to want to shop?" Angela paused for a second then shock her head.

"The only time she will willingly go shopping is when she needs or wants a new weapon." I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk away. "Where you going?"

"I'm heading to the library to do some research, you girls go grab Ino and have fun shopping. Call me if you need anything Angela, our phones seem to work in this world." She nodded as I continued to walk away.

"Would you like me to call if we find a weapons shop or something camouflaged?" I paused and turned around with a smile.

"Please?" I showed all my teeth and ran to the library so they wouldn't try and keep me back anymore.

**_Time Skip_**

I was walking to the Hokage tower now… apparently, the book I wanted to check out was only under permission by the Hokage. I sighed and started to walk to the tower with a grim look on my face. I knocked on the door awaiting an answer.

"Enter!" I heard her voice boom. I opened the door and saw her look at me confused over her big pile of paperwork. Shizune was standing holding Tonto next to her. "Suzanna, what are you doing here… shouldn't you be training?" I nodded and then looked at her for a puzzling moment.

"You know, you can always do clones and make your paperwork go away faster." I spoke to her like when Kakashi told Naruto about his clones. Or, at least when he does tell him about his clones, I forgot we weren't that far yet. She looked at me and then face palmed.

"I can't believe I never thought of that! Ok, so what else do you need Suzanna?"

"I have a favor to ask." She looked at me as if telling me to continue. "I need your permission to check out the book on summoning. They wont even let me look at it. And I also need permission to look up Kekei Genki's, I would really like to learn more about mine." Shizune looked at me like I had five heads and Tsunade smiled.

"So… you found out about your Kekei Genki did you?" I smiled. "The Celestial Binding is really rare. There is no information about it in the library." I looked down depressed. "But there is a book in this office… somewhere. But now why do you want to look up summonings?"

"Angela, being herself, came up with the weirdest thing. With me being able to possess all five affinities maybe I would be able to summon five different creatures for each affinity. it's farfetched I know but its worth looking into. I can't practice too much right now since I have been practicing since 5 this morning." Tsunade looked at me in though. She smiled and nodded.

"I will let you have both books, but what's in it for me?" I smirked.

"I'll make you a deal, you let me read and study both books and any other books I need about my Kekei Genki and summons, AND you finish all the paperwork you have on your desk TODAY and I will give you the strongest Alcohol known to man from the other world." She looked at me shocked. "It's even stronger then Sake time 100!"

"DONE!" Tsunade slammed her hand down and started to sign a form. Shizune looked at me a little out of it.

"Thank you for making the deal that she had to finish her paperwork first." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh I know how she is, but she only gets one bottle because If I give her all I have then there wont be any left for her later." Shizune smiled and Tsunade handed me my note that would allow me into the library's books and then she handed me a book from under her big piles of papers.

"This is the book you are looking for. Please bring it back when you are done." I smiled, bowed in respect and ran out of the office to the library. It was now time for me to start studying. Did I just say that? I HATE STUDYING!

**_With Angela, Ino and Sakura._**

"I really wish Suzanna had joined us!" Ino whinned. "Then I could have gave her a better fashion sense."

"Suzanna likes what she wears Ino, she's just like Temari and TenTen, she would rather be considered one of the guys then wear skirts and be head over heals in love with a boy." Angela said. "Even though she IS in love with one of them."

"Who?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed.

"Ino. Didn't we go over this when they first arrived? Suzanna has always liked Kiba." Ino 'ohhhed' and left it at that.

"Suzanna did say that if we found something camouflaged or something she could use to call her up. Oh, and if we went to the weapons shop too!" Angela called.

"I hope she's not over training herself, she shouldn't be training this much." Ino spoke whole heartedly.

"She's not training her body Ino, she's at the library looking a few things up. Its better that way so technically she can train but also relax."

"Hahaha, speak for yourself… you've never seen her study for a big test before… she is ANYTHING but calm and relaxed. Maybe because this is something she wants it wont be as bad but still… its pretty bad." Angela suddenly stopped short right by a bench.

**_Angela's POV._**

I could feel the mind link between me and Sasuke strengthen a bit. Ino and Sakura looked at me in shock.

**Angela?**

Hold on a sec

"I'm ok girls, I just need to sit for a minute, why don't you go inside this store and I will be inside in a moment." the girls nodded and walked inside.

Ok, now I'm here sasuke

**Are you training?**

Worse, shopping with Ino and Sakura

**Ouch, how did you get caught up in that mess**

My choice, I didn't want to train at that moment without Suzanna. Anyways, what did Oroachimaru say?

**Lets just say… he's not to happy and I will be leaving tonight for Konaha to kill Danzo.** I smiled

Good, when will you be here?

**I don't know yet. Oroachimaru may have me pick something else up first so I will have to let you know. Just warn Tsunade.**

Rough guess?

**Between 3-4 days? Maybe less maybe more. But not tonight.** I nodded even thought I knew he couldn't see me.

Alright, I will tell Suzanna and Tsunade later after we are assigned our teams and ranks. Did you know Suzanna holds the Celestial Bindings Kekei Genki?

**The what?**

She possesses all five elements. Oh, and no one around here really knows fire so… can you teach her?

**Umm. No.**

Ah it was worth a shot. But I have to run. Tell me when you are leaving the village.

**I will my angel **I heard him smirk

Goodbye my avenger I weakened the link as I walked inside the store but not after I heard him say. **Goodbye my love**. I smirked as I walked in and Sakura looked at me weird. She must have forgotten about the telepathy or she didn't know at all but either way. It was staying a secret.

"ANGELA!" I looked over to Ino who held up a camouflaged dress that was AMAZINGLY beautiful and I think Ino was liking it too.

"OH MY GOSH!"

**_With Tsunade and Shizune (and Tonto)_**

"What do you think Suzanna was talking about Milady?" Tsunade was busy doing her paperwork with two of her clones and the papers were getting done faster then they ever did.

"I don't know but I should have thought about this months ago! This paperwork is getting done a LOT fast then it used to be and it's a third of the annoyance!" Tsunade said after finishing the paper she was reading. Shizune shook her head and looked out the window.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing… looking into all that history is a lot of work. Do you think she can do it?"

"Of course she can." Tsunade spoke. "Don't worry about Suzanna. You have no idea what she went through in that other world. None of us do. And it will be good for her, she hasn't been able to see for the past ten years.

"I hope your right"

**_Suzanna's POV Library._**

It was now 2 in the afternoon, only about an hour and a half since Angela and I stopped training and I was still in the library. The book Tsunade had let my borrow was think and I was trying to find any detail about my Kekei Genki. After finding the chapter on them I read about all of them. Maybe if I learned about some of the ones dealing with sight or smell then maybe I could perfect my camouflage jutsu. I smirked at the idea. So that's what I've been doing. Nothing on my Kekei Genki yet but wait… what's this?

**_The Celestial Bindings_**

Finally! Maybe now I can learn about my own. I started to read the passage about it. It didn't seem like a lot of important information until I noted something odd.

**_The last noted person having this Kekei Genki was a woman named Tsuki Suta who claimed when she was at the age of eight, she became very sick and soon lost her sight. The disease was very contagious and so she was sent away by the village elders. Tsuki claimed she was sent to another world where they healed this sickness, but it was never proved. She returned when she was the age of eighteen in the perfect of health and with an awakened Celestial Bindings. The rumor behind this Kekei Genki is that the healing from another world creates the Celestial Binding itself where the bearer becomes able to harness all five elements. Tsuki also noted that she had a larger chakra reserve then most of her friends and other shin obi in which she was able to summon more then one summons. Rumor says that Tsuki, before she died in battle, she was able to summon one summons from each of the five elements._**

I paused in my reading. I couldn't believe it! Everything that happened to me was being explained again about this other girl. I continued to read as it intrigued me more.

**_Tsuki also mension her best friend who had accompanied her to this other world. Unfortunatly, her name was not given and she passed away in battle according to Tsuki. "There is a ring… a ring that bares a moon and star joined together at the points… that is passed on from each barer of the Celestial Bindings. It has been passed on from each person, without even knowing where it originated." Tsuki always said. Many times she showed the ring to everyone, it was placed on her middle finger on her left hand_**.

I looked at the picture that the book was showing of the ring and gasped. "It can't be!" I looked down to my middle finger on my left hand to see the same EXACT ring that I had since I was found in the other world. This wasn't just a coincidence anymore. I wanted to read on but there was no more information. I sighed as I closed the book and opened the book on summons. Maybe I would be able to learn which ones Tsuki summoned. Suddenly I heard the most obnoxious noise and it scared me out of my seat.

What do you think? Summons will be next chapter which I hope to upload tonight! Yay! Please read and review! Every review inspires me to write more. Any ideas or criticism I will take please and thank you!

Sayuri'Suzanna


	4. Summons

Suzanna: YAY! Chapter 4! I'm so happy! I've worked so hard on this story. Still no laptop though

Angela: It will be fixed soon! Anyways whose doing the disclaimer?

Suzanna: Lets see. I think I will. I don't own anything besides two movies I bought and the Kiba plush toy I got from my aunt for my birthday!

Angela: Suzanna doesn't own any of the songs mensioned either so no yelling at her.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>I looked to my pocket to see where that obnoxious noise was coming from. My cell phone? I grabbed the dark green phone out of my pocket and saw on the caller ID that it was Angela calling me. (Duh who else would be calling me!) Then I realized what the ringtone was and answered the phone.<p>

"You had to change your ringtone on my phone to us singing that retched song." She laughed nervously.

"Come on, I love when we sang 'Super Bass' but anyways, we found something for you, are you able to meet us at the weapons shop?" I looked down at the book I was about to open and sighed. The librarian said I was allowed to take it with me.

"Sure… which one?"

"Your moms"

"Ok, be there in ten" I sighed as I hung up the phone. I was kind of happy we still had service to each other on our phones because I wouldn't want to hear her screaming across the village trying to find me. I picked up the two books and headed for the door waving to the librarian as I walked out. I placed the books in my scroll and walked to the weapons shop my mom and step dad Tomasu owned. As I got closer I saw Ino, Angela and Sakura walking towards me.

"So… learn anything new at the library Suz?"

"Actually yeah… but I will tell you more details later… what did you guys find for me?" Angela smiled as Ino handed me a bag.

"Normally I wouldn't have bought it, but it was adorable and it described you to the 'T'." I was scared. Ino was the fashionista. I didn't like half the things she wore or bought ever! I opened the bag slowly and gasped.

"You-You found one? How in the world could you find this!" I pulled out the camouflaged dress. It was a summer style dress and it had and orange sash going across the middle. (If you have ever seen camouflaged brides maid dresses it kind of looks like those!)

"Ino found it on one of the racks at the dress store down the road. They said they were actually getting some more camouflaged clothing in in about a month or so." Sakura pointed out. I smiled bright and gave Ino a huge hug.

"THANK YOU!" I gave Angela a big hug as well "THANK YOU!" Then I turned to Sakura. "And just so you don't feel left out THANK YOU!" I gave her a hug too.

"Come on, lets go inside and check out the new weapons." We all walked inside.

"Hey guys! Hey Suzanna!" I looked up to see TenTen behind the counter.

"Hey Tenny!" I smiled and walked up to give her a hug. "Working today I guess?"

"Yeah" TenTen sighed. "It's my first day off in a while and dad has me working. At least until your test that is then I'm off so I can watch!" TenTen seemed to cheer. I smiled and looked around at all the weapons then looked back to her.

"Do you know if mom and Tomasu kept any of my things from when I was younger?" I never called Tomasu my dad because well… I didn't feel welcome by him I guess. I would sooner or later.

"Umm, I think so, I'll go ask them. Feel free to look around." I nodded and walked over to something Angela was looking at. As I looked over it my eyes seemed to be glued to it. It seemed to be calling my name. My eyes were stuck upon a sterling silver pole staff where a moon and star combined at the points, was sitting at the top of the pole. It reminded me of my ring so I looked down and noticed my ring seemed to have a weird look to it. Was it glowing? I looked back up at the pole staff and decided to try and swing it around a few times. As soon as I touched the staff I felt stronger as if it belonged to me. I admired it more and I noticed there were three weird slits at the top of the staff.

"Finding everything my dear?" I turned to see Tomasu and my mom behind me. My mom was holding a box of things that I couldn't see at the moment.

"Oh hey!" I smiled. "Why are there slits in the top of this pole staff?"

"Oh, this isn't just a normal pole staff sweetie. It is said to be the pole staff of Tsuki Suta." My mouth dropped and I almost dropped the pole staff.

"WHAT! You mean THE Tsuki Suta, one of the only known people to possess the legendary Celestial Bindings?" I asked shocked. Angela looked at me and laughed.

"So you did find some information out at the library." Tomasu smiled and held his hand out for the staff. I handed it to him and he started to explain each piece.

"It is said, that someone who possesses the Celestial Bindings Kekei Genki is drawn to this staff, that's why I'm not surprised Suzanna." He smiled. "The staff lets the controller use more then one affinity in an attack."

"You mean, like when Asuma sensei uses his Chakra blades he's only using his wind affinity, but if I use this I can use up to three different affinities at once in a battle?" he nodded and handed the staff back to me.

"It will only work for the barer of the Celestial Bindings Kekei Genki, so you will be the only one able to touch it once you have placed your Chakra into it. Even if it is knocked out of your hand, all you have to do is call for it and it will come back to your hands." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"This is amazing!"

"And since no one else can use this staff except for you, I guess you could have it." He was joking with me now. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks… dad." I finally caved. He looked back at me shocked and then gave me another hug.

"You finally called me dad!" I laughed and hugged him back. We broke the hug and my mother walked forward with the box.

"This is all of the things we had from when you were little honey. All of the other things became too small for you so we either sold them or gave them away to someone who could use it. The weapons were always sharpened about every month or whenever Tenny got a day off." I looked up at TenTen and she smiled.

"That's what sisters are for right?" I nodded and opened the box in front of me. There were a few kunai, freshly sharpened it looked and a few senbon needles. Nothing I already didn't have. Underneath there was a family picture that was taken before I left of me, TenTen, Sakura, mom, Tomasu, Dad and Bara. It made me happy to see that picture. I looked so cute and so innocent. The next picture made me laugh a lot. It must have been from Kiba's birthday party because there we were. Angela, Kiba, Akamaru and I covered, or should I say caked in mud. We were all laughing and me and I was leaning up against Kiba cause I was laughing so hard. As I moved some more pictures of the family around I noticed a weird shaped box and I opened it. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

"My… My Piccolo!" My mother had bought it for me from a merchant who had received it in the lightening country. It was a musical instrument that could help someone with a lightening affinity control lightening storms and other lightening based jutsu just by playing it. I smiled. I used to train on this piccolo all day and I didn't even know I was a lightening affinity back then. I smiled as I placed the piccolo to my mouth and blew into it make a sound come out of it. I wasn't adding my chakra so no lightening would come out of it. I started to play the beginning of a song and Angela started to laugh as she realized what song it was.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Angela sung and I laughed.

"You guessed it Angela. Thanks mom, thanks dad. I have to get back to training for my test so I will see you later! Love you!" I kissed both of their cheeks and ran outside towards the training area when I was stopped by Angela… in my head!

**SUZANNA!**

_What?_ Sometimes i didn't want her in my head!

**We need to go see Tsunade**

_Why?_ I whined.

**_Sasuke says he's leaving tonight, he will be here in the next two to four days_**.

_Ok, I have to talk to her anyways. meet you there._ I sighed and headed towards the hokage tower. Better now then later to tell her what I found. Hell I could even return the book. I read every page about all the other Kekei Genki, there was no use for me to keep the book. Soon I met up with Angela and I pulled the book out of my scroll so I could read about summons.

"So did you find out about summons yet?" I didn't look up from the book when I shook my head. "Dang, I wonder if I will be able to summon, I've always wanted to summon a creature! It would be so cool! As long as it wasn't a snake, I wouldn't be too happy with that one." I laughed at her antics. She hated snake, yet she was pretty much in love with one. Ok, sasuke wasn't a snake, but he trained with snakes all the time. I continued reading and as I arrived at the legendary summons I had to stop so I could walk up the stairs.

"Dang, and I just got to the part about legendary summons." I sighed as I noticed there was a line into Tsunade office. COOL perfect time to read. There were two seats on the bench left so Angela and I sat down. I continued to read.

**_There are many creatures who have created contracts so they could be summoned into the shinobi world. The most known are those of the three legendary Sannin of Konaha. The slug, the snake and the toad._**

Oh come on, I already knew that! Get to the really good summons.

**_Along with these summons, there were also the summons of clans that only specific clans could summon. For example, the legendary Lycanthrope, better known as the werewolves, were summoned by people who could control the shadows. The Nara clan of Konaha is a great example of this._**

"Angela!" She looked over to me confused. I pointed out the passage and she read from over my shoulder.

"Really? Why did my dad never mention this? Hmmm.. I guess I will have to ask him later tonight." I knew she was acting calm since there were people around. Suddenly I felt the link open up again in my mind and I prepared myself.

**A WEREWOLF! THAT IS SOOO FREAKING COOL!**

_Angela_ i half growled half whined

**Sorry, I am just so excited that I could possibly summon a werewolf.**

I closed the link between us because my headache was already appearing. I went back to reading and nothing else seemed to pop out at me until I turned to the next page.

**_Along with the ultra rare Kekei Genki, there are those summons who will only be summoned by those who bare them. The rarest Kekei Genki, the Celestial Bindings, was able to summon all of the five elemental guardians. The Phoenix of Fire, the Dragon of Water, the Unicorn of Lightening, the Griffin of Wind, and the White Tiger of Earth._**

I literally dropped the book when I read that passage. Thank gosh everyone was gone beside me and Angela.

"What did you find?"

"Phoenix? White Tiger? Unicorn? Dragon? G-Griffin?" She looked at me shocked.

"You can possibly summon all of them?" I nod at her not able to move my lips. She smiled. "Congrats! That is so cool."

"NEXT" we heard Tsunade yell and Angela and I jumped to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello girls, I wasn't expecting to see you until later." I looked around the room and saw that Shizune wasn't in the room but Tsume was.

"Well that works doesn't it Angela." She nodded and I looked to Tsunade. "We need to talk." She realized what I was talking about and placed the barrier up around the office.

"The barrier is up."

"Sasuke is on his way here to kill Danzo." Angela spoke.

"When will he be here?"

"Two to four days tops." Tsunade nodded and turned to Tsume.

"I want you and Kuromaru to guard over the Uchiha compound until sasuke kills Danzo and leaves." Tsume nodded. "If Angela has talked to him then he knows she stayed there last night and will return to see her. I don't want ANBU trying to kill him." Tsunade now turned to Angela. "How is he doing this?"

"He told that snake bastard that Danzo was the one who killed Kabuto. Now he wants Sasuke to kill Danzo and he will be leaving a note from him for you Tsunade. He will return to Oroachimaru after and soon after kill him. Claiming he was being controlled. He was 'told to kill me' and he broke through the jutsu enough to keep me alive. It was the same thing he used on Sakura when he first left." Angela seemed to have all the details in order. "When her returns he will bare the body of Oroachimaru as a little present to the village. He is also prepared for the punishment he will probably still receive."

"How will the Root members not know that Danzo is being killed?" Tsunade smiled at this one.

"He just sent every single one of them beside Sai out on a mission with my permission. Apparently they will be scouting the rain village for signs of the Akatsuki." I smiled.

"I can tell you the Akatsuki is there, but there is no way you will find them. They are gods there."

"Where will Sai be Milady?" Angela asked.

"Sai will be with Sakura and Naruto on the mission to the fire temple." She held up the scroll that requested help. "Any notes you would like to send my way on this mission?"

"yeah… the boy, Sora will come to the village. He bares some of the chakra of the nine tailed fox and everyone at the temple thinks of him as a monster. He is a cocky little brat but is good with Naruto for the most part. He knows his father died but he will find out that Asuma sensei killed his father. You will have to have Asuma tell him the reasoning behind it, hopefully he will understand before he gets out of control with the nine tailed fox's chakra and tries to destroy half the village with the other outcasts… led by his father." Tsunade understood but Tsume was utterly confused.

"Oh, and the mission is because all of the bodies of the dead guardian shinobi are going to be stolen and then brought back to life somehow. Tell Naruto to stay away from a girl who wants to kiss him because she will try and steal his chakra and his soul." Angela butted in.

"I hope that is enough detail, if you need more when he arrives then I will happily tell you." Tsunade nodded and then studied me for a moment as she dropped the barrier.

"That wasn't the only thing you came here to talk to me about… was it?" I shook my head and handed her back the book she let me borrow.

"I see you finished all your paperwork." She nodded with a smirk and I pulled out my scroll revealing a bottle which looked like sake.

"YOU ARE NOT GIVING THAT TO HER!" Angela shrieked and I covered her mouth cueing her to shut up.

"This is something in the other world that we call, Whiskey, it is suppose to burn on the way down and it is the strongest type of liquor. (That I know of and that I am using in this story) One shot and you are done." Tsunade looked at me skeptically. I handed her the bottle but continued speaking as she poured the bottle into two shot glasses. One for her and one for Tsume. "But Milady, I did find things out about my abilities." She looked at me weird. "I apparently have the rare Kekei Genki, the Celestial Bindings." She froze in her spot. "I possess all five affinities of chakra and I bare the ring that is passed on from each person." I said showing her the ring. "Also if you read about Tsuki Suta, she sounds truly familiar to me. She was forced to leave by the village elders because of a disease that threatened the village's safety. Her and her best friend were sent to another world for ten years or so she claims and when she returned she was the picture of heath and possessed the abilities of the Celestial Bindings." Tsunade thought about it for a moment.

"That does sound familiar." Tsunade smirked.

"Suzanna even has her staff now. It was somehow sold to the shop her mom and step father own and when she arrived to gaze at the weapons it was there calling her name." I nodded saying that it was true.

"Well, that just means you will have to train extra hard so you can master each of the elements." I watched as Tsunade and Tsume both took their shot of Whiskey. I could see the reaction both of them had to the burning sensation. "Damn! That is good!" She started to feel a little groggy. "Ok, maybe a little too good."

"We will take our leave now, see you in an hour!" Angela called to her.

"o…k…" Tsunade said as I closed the door. Angela and i started laughing really hard as we walked down the hallways to the doors to leave. We wouldn't be seeing Tsunade nor Tsume any time soon. That was for sure. At least we would have more time to study.

"Hey Suz, i think i'm going to go see my dad. I want to talk to him about the summon."

"What summon?" We both turned to see Shikamaru walking towards us.

"Oh, did you know that our family has a summons?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well i'm guessing thats a no."

"Well, why dont you go talk to your father, i am going to go talk to a certain perverted Sannin to see where i can get my summon. See ya!" I walked away from the Nara siblings and started walking to find Pervy Sage. "Now where in the world could i find him?"

"SUZANNA!" I turned to see a Naruto with the Pervy Sage walking my way. I smile.

"Just the person i wanted to see... hi Naruto, hello Jiraya-sama." he looked at me with a smile.

"What can i do for you Suzanna?" Jiraya asked me.

"I need to know how i can find an ancient summon. One that is so rare only the barer of the Celestial Binding could summon." He looked at me shocked and Naruto looked totally confused.

"Well, what i have heard, is that the person can summon the guardians from their heart. You just have to look deep down inside and surround yourself with a specific chakra type and you will be able to talk to them." I looked at him and smiled bright.

"THANK YOU! see you guys later!" I ran off to the training ground so i could concentrate. I knew no one would be there right now so it would be the best time to meditate. I sat down in the middle of the clearing and sat Indian style. I closed my eyes and relaxed. All the stresses left my body and i could feel my mind slipping away. I had no idea what i was looking for, but i decided to try anything. I surrounded myself with the first chakra that came up. It was my fire chakra. I could feel a warm burning sensation around me and the training ground disappeared from around me. I opened my eyes to see myself standing in the middle of a volcano.

**"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!"**

* * *

><p>Angela's POV<p>

"So you have never heard of someone having a summon from the clan Shika?" I asked my brother.

"No, never. its troublesome though, that probably means that no one has been able to summon them in a long time."

"Yeah, but when have you known me to give up?" I laughed at him and he shook his head. We walked to the house and i opened the door. "Mom, dad, i'm home!" I yelled through the house.

"Hello there sweetie, what are you doing home?" my mom asked me.

"I just needed to talk to daddy, is he home?" My mother nodded at me and Shikamaru.

"He's in his study, trying to stay away from me." I giggled and gave my mother a hug, then walked with Shikamaru to the study my father always used. I knocked on the door and i heard him say 'come in' "Hello father"

"Angela? Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Umm... well... Suzanna was studying up on Kekei Genki's and summons and she came across a summons that can only be summoned by members of the Nara clan. But I've never heard of it and neither has Shika. Since you are the head of the clan, i thought maybe you would know." He smiled at me.

"Well, that is Suzanna for you, doing research... yes, the Nara clan has a very powerful summons, the only problem is, the only two who have ever been able to summon the Lycanthrope, was Sora Nara, best friend to Tsuki Suta and Sora's brother Tensai Nara." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"She... she was the last known barer or the Celestial Bindings, the same extremely rare Kekei Genki that Suzanna now has." My dad smiled.

"So, you girls are learning about the legend aren't you." Shikamaru and i looked confused at him.

"Wh-What legend?" My dad walked over to the family safe. Shikamaru and i tried one time to open the safe when we were younger but dad caught us and we got in trouble. As he opened the safe he pulled out a very old looking scroll and then walked towards us.

"The legend foretells of two girl, one from the Nara clan, being transported to another world to save us all from a disease. One just like over 100 years ago. When they return home one child bares the Celestial Binding, the other... the Nara daughter, is able to control her telepathy stronger then anyone has ever been able to. Both will be able to summon powerful creatures, and the brother, whom must not be forgotten, will also be able to summon the legendary Lycanthrope and become one of the strongest clan heads that the Nara clan has ever had." I looked at my father mouth agape. I look at Shikamaru who was keeping his cool better then I was… like usual.

"Wait… if that Tsuki person is Suzanna, and Sora was best friends to Tsuki, meaning Angela… then her brother Tensai would be… me?" Shikamaru stated confused and shocked. It came out as more of a question in which my father nodded. "Troublesome." I sweat drop and shake my head. My father smirked and handed me the scroll.

"First, you both must be accepted by the Lycanthropes. Open the scroll and it will transport you to there lair." I nodded and handed the other half of the scroll to Shikamaru who lazily took it. We opened the scroll and were transported to somewhere I had no idea where. It looked like a really dark forest, probably during a… I looked up to see a full moon over my head.

"Hmm… if there is a full moon that probably means this is the lair of the Lycanthrope."

"Who dares enter the lair of the Lycanthropes on a full moon!" I heard a demonic female voice speak. I look around to see a wolf creature coming towards me. There was an aura about the creature that made me want to bow at its superiority.

"My name is Angela Tenshi Nara, daughter of the Nara clan head Shikaku Nara!" I announced then I looked at Shikamaru. "And this is my brother Shikamaru Nara. We have come to fulfill the legend!" The creature seemed to smirk at me and then transformed before my eyes into a human girl just like me. She had elegant long black hair, bluish green eyes and wore a long black dress. She was also barefoot and had no jewelry.

"So, you must be the next telepathic user in the Nara clan dear Angela." I nodded. "Finally someone that is… worthy of summoning me. I am the alpha female of the Lycanthropes."

"So you're the queen of the werewolves?" She sighed and then shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I am not. My father is still head Alpha of our pack, so I am a mere Princess." I smiled.

"Mere Princess? I think you are much more then that." She seemed to smile at me.

"Thank you my dear Angela, oh and how rude of my, my name is Princess Aurora." She seemed to bow to me and I bowed back.

"A princess should never bow, the peasant bows to her." I pointed out and she laughed.

"I am glad you have finally arrived. I will finally be able to leave this place for a little while. Everyone in my family is too lazy besides my father, who really can't be. My brother on the other hand is the laziest one of all." I giggled.

"Troublesome… sounds like our family." Shikamaru groaned. Aurora seemed to glare at him and it made me laugh harder.

"You sound just like my brother. Oh Teme!" she seemed to call to someone.

"What a bother sister… I'm right here behind you." A boy with short black hair and dark shorts walked over. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Teme, you may have a summoner. These children are the ones the legend foretells of." The brother seemed to look at me and roll his eyes when I smile at him, then he looks at Shikamaru and seems to smirk.

"You see sister. HE knows what he's doing." I turn to see Shikamaru laying down in the grass looking up at the moon. Both Aurora and I roll our eyes.

"Come, you must meet father, BOTH of you." She grabbed her brothers arm and I grab Shikamaru's. Aurora lead us through the forest to a weird shrine looking place. I didn't understand why we were there until I saw a very large black wolf up at the very top of the shrine.

"Aurora, Kuro, what are these humans doing here!" The large wolf announced. I wasn't feeling scared.

"I am Angela Tenshi Nara, daughter to the head of the Nara clan Shikaku Nara, best friend to the barer of the Celestial Bindings and the only telepathic user in the clan along with my brother Shikamaru." I announced bowing to the wolf afterwards.

"Stand young one." I stood up. "So you are the next telepathic user… tell me… what took you so long to come find us Lycanthrope?"

"As the legend foretells, I left with my best friend to the other world. Not until then did my powers come in check. We just returned from the other world not more than two days ago and I did not find out about you until today." I sighed and he seemed to want me to continue something. "I am here now and I would happily bare any test that I need to take to be able to summon one of your kind. I want to be able to bring my loved one home safely and protect and of my other friends or family from being hurt or leaving me. I want to protect them all and I want to protect my village." The wolf seemed to smirk at me then nodded and looked over to Shikamaru.

"I will allow you both to summon one of my kind." I smiled and bowed. "You, my dear Angela, will summon my daughter Aurora, you both are very strong willed and you will only get stronger together." Aurora ran over to me and gave me a hug giggling. "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru seemed to stand up straighter than a fence post. "You will summon my son Kuro, if what they say is true… that a negative plus a negative becomes positive, then maybe two lazy ones will become active." I giggled with Aurora.

"Thank you sir" I bowed with Shikamaru.

"Please, call me Ookami my dear children."

"Thank you Lord Ookami," he smiled.

"Now I will send you back to your world… please sign the scroll in your blood and you will be able to summon my children." We nodded and then reappeared back in my fathers study.

"So? How did it go?" He asked us still sitting in his seat. I looked at the scroll in front of us and bit my thumb to start signing, when I was done, Shikamaru signed as well.

"We both have a summons now!" I cheered! I can't wait to tell Suzanna! I wonder how many of her five she has been able to summon! See you guys later!" I ran up and kissed dad on the cheek. "Thanks dad!" I ran out the door, kissing my mother goodbye first, and out the door I went to find Suzanna at the training ground.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

"**WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!"** that startled me a bit.

"My name is Suzanna Yuri and I am here to sign your summoning contract!" I announced to the air. I didn't know where the voice had come from.

"**Only the barer of the Celestial binding can summon me. Now go away**."

"I AM the barer of the Celestial binding, how else could I be here if I wasn't I had to look inside myself to find you. Now I know you have a test or something to make me prove I am worthy for me to summon you so lets just get this…"

"**ENOUGH**!" I fell backwards in shock. Ah shit now I pissed him off. Suddenly a large shot of lava came out from behind a large rock in front of me and a red figure came out of it flying towards me. It landed in front of me and I jumped to my feet to bow.

"Lord Phoenix." He seemed to laugh and transformed into a human. He was a man about 6'7" and had short fire red hair and a long red cloak made of his own feathers.

"My dear Suzanna, please do not be afraid." I nodded. "My name is Sparks, and I am the Phoenix guardian you are here to summon." I nod. "You may not take a test to test your abilities like you do in your.. Shinobi world. I am already under contract to allow you to sign the contract. All the other guardians will say the same thing." He seemed to pause. "Except Caldor, the Dragon of Water." I sighed… I knew it was to easy to be true.

"Why may I not summon him?"

"He is… a little cranky at the last barer for not using him in a battle." I shrug.

"Eh, what can you do." Suddenly a scroll was placed in my hands.

"Just sign with your blood and you will be able to summon my child and I. Have you ever done a summoning jutsu before?" I paused. I had seen Naruto and Jiraya do it a few times along with Oroachimaru and Tsunade, but I had never done it before.

"I have viewed summons happening before. I do know that when summoning a chief, lord, or master of a summons you must use much of your chakra and use both hands, with the children or other summoning members it is only one hand. Correct?"

"Correct. You have done your research." I signed the contract and smiled. "My child you will be able to summon is a young fox, please do not let this scare you." I smirked.

"Thank you Lord Sparks, I must take my leave to the other Guardians." He nods, bits me farewell and I am suddenly back at the training ground. I look at my phone to see only five minutes had past. "Ok… time for lightening."

OK, I am not going into details between all of the summons. The names of all of them I can tell you now. The Phoenix like I said is Sparks, the Dragon of Water which we will meet later is Caldor, the Unicorn of Lightening is Luna, the Griffin of Wind is Godrick (Like Godrick Gryfindor) and the White Tiger of Earth is Drigger (Like the white tiger bit beast of Beyblade the original) Sorry I didn't want to go into details and make this whole story even more boring.

* * *

><p>Angela's POV<p>

"Suzanna!" I yelled as I ran into the clearing. Suzanna turned around from what she was looking at and smiled at me.

"Hey! So did you find out about your summon?" I nod with a smile. "Good, hey… you wanna relax for a bit before our test? I kind of used a lot of chakra and I'm tired as all hells." I giggled and Suzanna sat against a tree she was standing near.

"Well, what do you want to do? I bet we could sing if you want?" Suzanna laughed at me and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"Ok, I'll put it on shuffle and we sing the first song that comes on ok?" I nod and she turns the music on. I recognize the song and she sighs. "Damn.. The song has a REALLY long intro!" I hit next on her phone and she laughed and then a Taylor Swift song came on. Suzanna started humming and singing first.

_**"Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving, But I know I saw a light in you, And as we walked we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to…Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold, Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing, I don't always have to be alone"**_I smiled as I joined.

_**"Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, Mmm, I can't help myself."**_Suzanna backed off now so I could sing. This is how it always worked with us.

_**"Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling, So I got some things to say to you, I've seen it all, so I thought, But I never seen nobody shine the way you do, The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name, It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change, Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same,"**_Suzanna now joined back in.

**_"Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, Mmm, I can't help myself."_**

**_"They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me, Why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out, And pull me near and shine, shine, shine"_**Suzanna sang this part.

**_"Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons, Why I should be the one you choose, All those other girls, well, they're beautiful, But would they write a song for you?"_**I thought of Sasuke when I sang this part and my face went blood shot. I just thought about all the fan girls he had when he and I were younger, even though they got worse once I left.

**_"I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, Mmm, I can't help myself, If you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, Mmm, I can't help myself, Myself, Can't help myself, I can't help myself"_** Suzanna and I stopped singing and stopped the music on her phone so it wouldn't continue.

"Singing again Suzanna?" We both turned to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen walking towards us. Suzanna blushed and I just laughed.

Regular POV.

"I love to sing Sakura, so of course I am going to still sing." Suzanna joked. Everyone laughed and then Suzanna noticed something. "Sakura, why do you have a picnic basket with you?" Sakura smiled.

"I knew that you wouldn't have time to eat so I thought that all of us girls could get together right before you test and have something to eat." Suzanna and Angela laughed.

"I seriously doubt that we will be taking the test tonight… after what I gave Tsunade… she'll need a strong jutsu to get that amount of alcohol out of her system. Whiskey is some strong stuff." Suzanna laughed.

"I wonder what Tsume's gonna be like in the morning" Angela laughed and all the other girls rolled their eyes.

"So what did you bring?" Suzanna asked. Sakura pulled out the food while Ino placed out the picnic blanket. Sakura pulled out a few bowls of ramen for everyone and Suzanna and Angela giggled.

"You have been hanging out with Naruto to much sis." Suzanna said and everyone laughed. After eating a little bit Suzanna decided to find out a little information on her friends and sisters. "So… Tenny…do you still like Neji?" TenTen spit up her water she was drinking and everyone was laughing. Suzanna and Angela were rolling in the grass laughing.

"I… What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you like Neji and don't deny it!" TenTen sighed and nodded her head.

"AWE!"

"So what are you going to do to get his attention?" She looked at Suzanna confused. Suzanna sighed. "Come on girls! We ALL need to do something so our crushes notice us. Come on, Hinata, your knucklehead of a crush is still crushing on Sakura. Sakura, your crush is long gone and I have no idea who your crushing on now." Suzanna paused.

"Who do you like billboard brow?" Ino asked.

"Well… no one really…like… I would like sasuke, but he's already taken no matter how much I would try by Angela. Hinata, I could never like Naruto the way you do… Shikamaru is too lazy, Chouji is Ino's crush and I couldn't do that to her again… there is no way I could be with lee and Neji is Tennys. The only other two people would be Sai and Kiba and there is no WAY I could stand that no emotions bastard!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, that's all the guys in Konaha… wait! What about Kankuro!" Sakura looked at Angela surprised. She never really thought of the Kazekage's brother that way before.

"I… I guess I could give it a whirl… he is kind of cute"

"He's even HOTTER without his makeup and mask!" Angela cheered.

"Anyways… why don't we have a clubbing night somewhere!" TenTen cheered.

"That would be so much fun we could show off some really hot dance moves!" Ino cheered. Suzanna and Angela looked at each other uneasily. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm not comfortable dancing in front of people I don't know… why don't we host it at Angela and I's apartment! Angela can DJ since her date wouldn't be there and we all can wear something from the other world!I have a whole bunch of clothes that we could wear and we could find things that the boys could wear and make it a 'country hoedown!" Suzanna cheered.

"I-I t-think that w-would be a g-great idea!" Hinata spoke out.

"Yeah it would be something none of the guys have seen before… we would just have to start practicing or listening to some music from your world so we would know how to dance to it like you girls." TenTen said.

"Yeah and we can invite Kankuro and Temari and Gaara if he wants to come. Everyone else will be leaving on missions in two days so why not have the dance party tomorrow night! I will have Tsunade send a hawk to the sand village."

"Wait… Temari and Kankuro are suppose to be here anyways tomorrow. We can just ask them then" Sakura said. Suzanna smiled at this.

"Good, Sakura… your job is to find them tomorrow and tell them they are coming. Hinata, you and TenTen are going to have to find all the boys and tell them. Angela and I along with Ino will have to find all the clothes and organize everything before tomorrow night at 7 pm. Make sure everyone is there!" Suzanna cheered and all the girls cheered along. "Ok… so… since it is already 6 pm that means we aren't having our test. So… Sleepover at my place tonight? We can go over some music and everything how does that sound?" All the girls cheered and Sakura, Hinata and TenTen started to run around and find all the guys telling them about the dance. After all of them were notified and everyone except Shino, Hana and Anko because they both were out on a mission, Guy, Yamato, Sai and Lee said they were coming including Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma. The girls all gathered at Suzanna and Angela's apartment to look over clothes and listen to the music they would be dancing to.

* * *

><p>Any ideas for songs? I have many country songs to throw in for them to play but if you have a request I will try and put it in there for ya! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	5. Chunin and Party part 1

Suzanna: Well, its official... i have to get a new laptop... so there wont be much updating on any of my other stories. oh well.

Angela: To the question USAF1992lovesNaruto had... yes Suzanna will explain more about the shadow werewolves later. And this chapter we will find out the cute little summons Suzanna can have! PLUS... i think some romantic scenes are here!

Suzanna: ANGELA! stop giving things away! I own nothing! especially the songs mensioned!

* * *

><p><strong>Suzanna's POV<strong>

All the girls were still looking over all the clothes Suzanna and Angela had pictures of. Hopefully all of the girls could help design and make them in time.

"Ino, you being miss fashionista must know how to sew right?"

"Of course, but with things like these i could always ask one of the designers in town to make them. She could easily make all of these designs and in the right colors by tonight. Even for all the guys too!" All the girls smiled.

"Do you have someone that could do leather designs too? Because the hat and boots are usually made of leather."

"Psh, ya! The other designers brother can do all of those with his daughter in the same amount of time. Give me the designs and the colors and i will head over there now... they both own me a few favors from when they first started out so they wont charge me a thing! I'll be back in a little bit!" Ino said running out of the house with the designs. "Good thing we know all of the guys sizes!" She yells as she ran out of the door. We all laughed and started to think of ways to decorate the room. The living room was the largest area in the house included with the kitchen.

"Suzanna, why don't we have the DJ area over by the kitchen corner, its the area that is the least used and we can put the food table farther down the counter top." Angela spoke and i smiled. "Oh, and what are we doing for food?"

"Thats easy, when we go shopping for things to decorate we will stop by the store to figure out what i can make." I said smiling. Suddenly an ANBU came in through the open window.

"Suzanna, Angela, Lady Hokage wants you to meet her immediately at training ground 7." Angela and I nod and he immediately left.

"Damn, hopefully we can get this test done ASAP. Hinata, can you write a letter to Ino so when she gets back she knows where we are? Angela, lets go get changed into our mission clothes." Angela and Hinata nodded and we all went off to do our things.

**SKIP AHEAD! Training Ground 7**

We all arrived at training ground 7 and Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Iruka, and all the teams were there. I smiled as i knew everyone had wanted to watch this.

"Well, now we can start the test!" Tsunade spoke up and i giggled.

"How much of a headache do you have?" I laughed. Tsunade glared at me which made me laugh harder.

"Anyways... You will need to do a few jutsu for me to see the lowest level your at and then we will see some of the other jutsu you may have come up with or know on your own." Angela and I nodded. "First up is the clone jutsu."

"Can I do shadow clones?" Angela asked.

"And can I do elemental clones? They come out the best!" I laughed. Tsunade looked at us odd but then sighed and nodded. I smiled and held my right hand out to my side. I concentrated and suddenly each of my fingers glowed with a different color of chakra, one for each primary element. "ELEMENTAL CLONE JUTSU!" I did the hand sign and suddenly five clones of myself appeared. Everyone gaped. "See one of each element. If you destroy the fire one, it blows up and if you destroy the lightening one you get shocked." I said throwing kunai at each one of them.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Suddenly ten Angela's were standing behind the original.

"Good job girls! Now, do the transformation jutsu." Angela nodded.

"Human or Creature?" I asked.

"Humans are easier, can we do creatures?" Angela asked. Tsunade thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"TRANSFIGURATION JUTSU!" Angela and I yelled and we both transformed. As the smoke cleared everyone was looking at us odd. I looked down and giggled… I had transformed into the pokemon Espeon. I looked over to Angela and I laughed hard when I saw she had transformed into an Umbreon. She looked at me and started laughing as well.

"What are you guys?" Jiraya asked. Since I was the one with psychic powers I could speak.

"We are what the other world called Pokemon, I am Espeon, a psychic creature and Angela is a dark creature named Umbreon. Its funny because we both chose technically the same creature just from different elements." I giggled.

"It is pretty funny, maybe because my chakra is darker because of the shadows." Suddenly we both changed back.

"Ok, what other jutsu can you use?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I have my camouflage jutsu which is not seeable to anyone even with the Byakugan and the Sharingan. I can show you with Kakashi and Neji if you would like." Tsunade shook her head. "Ok, then I have my piccolo that I can control lightening with… Angela has her shadow possession, Shadow strangle, shadow coffin…"

"Shadow Coffin?" I smiled and looked over to Angela who was a little nervous.

"I can do a shadow coffin, just like Gaara's sand coffin, but its not perfected yet. So I don't really want to show it off… OH but Suzanna, Shikamaru and I all have a summons now!" Everyone was shocked.

"How did you get a summons?" Naruto asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Angela and Shikamaru received a summons because they are members of the Nara clan. I not only received one summon, but I have four out of the five I can summon through the elemental guardians. I can't summon water yet because I have not attained the level of water jutsu knowledge that the guardian Caldor requires. He is the hardest to please. I can summon both the guardians and the followers of the other elements though. For this I would only summon the followers." Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Please show us… All three of you." Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." He walked over next to Angela and they both did the signs together.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Their hands hit the ground at the same time and suddenly two dark puffs of smoke appeared next to them with two dark black wolves on either side. Suddenly, Angela's howled.

"This is Princess Aurora, daughter of Ookami, King of the Shadow Lycanthrope, a special breed of Werewolves only native to the Nara clan. Shikamaru's summon is the Prince whose name is Kuro, or as Aurora likes to call him… Teme." Angela giggled and Naruto and I laughed at the nickname. "By the way… he is JUST as lazy as his summoner." I laughed harder.

"Ok Angela, Shikamaru… good job. You are the only ones in a century to be able to summon from that clan. Now Suzanna. Your turn. I smiled and nodded. I bit my left thumb and drew down my arm and the palm of my right hand extending to my fingers(Not the thumb though), than I held my right hand out to my side again and concentrated. Each finger glowed with a different color chakra including my thumb. After a second the water chakra on my thumb vanished but all the others stayed, that was my cue to do the hand signs and then I slammed my right hand on the ground.

"ELEMENTAL SUMMONING JUTSU!" Suddenly four small puffs of smoke appeared and I heard a squeal before I could even see what I had summoned.

"SUZANNA you summoned pokemon!" I looked at were the smoke had been and there in front of me were four Pokemon. I smiled and then started introducing.

"Everyone, this little fox is a follower of the fire Phoenix named Vulpix, this owl is a follower of the wind Griffin named Hoothoot, this mouse is a follower of the lightening Unicorn named Pikachu, and this little elephant is a follower of the earth White Tiger named Phanpy!" I giggled. Suddenly Vulpix spoke up.

"The follower of the water dragon is a Staryu, but Caldor is being a meany head still." I laughed as well as Angela. "Oh, Suzanna, Lord Sparks wanted me to tell you that all of us, with experience, will evolve into our final forms which you already know of." I smiled at the fox.

"That means you will have Donphan, Noctowl, Raichu, and Ninetails, plus a Starmie when you get all of them!" Angela cheered and I noticed Naruto tensed,

"Don't worry Naruto, these fox have nothing to do with the Kyubi, this is the closest thing the other world came to it. That's why Vulpix has six tails right now. It actually starts out with one tail and then it splits as it gets older. After it hits six tails it stops until it gets enough experience for nine." I paused and thought for a moment. "TRANSFIGURATION JUTSU!" I yelled and transformed into a Ninetails.

"That's what I will become. A Ninetails, when with the right trainer or summoner is really sweet and strong." Vulpix pointed out as I transformed back. "When Suzanna gets even stronger, where she can summon the water guardian, she will even be able to summon some of the other creatures including attributes like Dark and Ice. You will sooner or later be able to summon Poochenya and Snorunt." I stared at Vulpix, my mouth agape.

"YOU MEAN I CAN SUMMON POOCHY POOCHENYA SOON!" I shrieked. "Poochenya was the only full dark pokemon I liked be cause it was a canine, well besides Mightyena but I will get him when he evolves! I guess I have a lot of world to do." I sighed at the end of my little tirade. Everyone was either laughing at me or shaking their heads at my antics. Then I thought of something. "Hey, I need a target, who wants to be it!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"I will! Believe it!" I giggled and pointed to the middle of the clearing.

"Ok Naruto, go over there to the middle." he did so and stood there smiling. "Ok, here we go… Vulpix use fire blast!" Vulpix jumped towards Naruto and let out a fire blast which surprised Naruto and he received a burn.

"OUCH! That hurt!" I smiled sadistically and continued.

"Phanpy use roll out!" suddenly Phanpy jumped into a ball and started to roll really fast to Naruto who tried to run away but wasn't fast enough and Naruto went flying into a tree. "Hoothoot use Aerial Ace!" Hoothoot jumped into the air and flew right at Naruto hitting him in the gut. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" I yelled and Angela said ouch before the attack hit Naruto. She knew how it was going to feel. Suddenly Naruto was electrocuted. And was knocked out. I giggled and turned to my summons. "Thank you my friends, I will summon you all later for training." They all nodded and disappeared. "Well that was funny!" I giggled.

"Yeah… maybe for you but I don't think Naruto was very happy about it." Sakura spoke and I giggled. Suddenly Ino ran into the clearing.

"Suzanna! The designs will be done in an hour or so! She said we can pick them up then, the leather stuff will take at least two hours or so!" I smiled.

"YAY! Good, then we can have some time for me to make the food and decorate for the party!" I looked to Tsunade. "Is there anything else you would like from us Milady?"

"No, that is good. She walked towards Angela and I with two headbands. "You two will be chunin because you already are able to summon. And that means you will be able the same level as the rest of the crew." she then looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, when Naruto wakes up inform him that your team will be leaving right after the party for your mission. I will inform Yamato and Sai." Sakura nodded.

"YAY! Ok, everyone, party starts at my house at 1900 hours! (7pm) Girls! I need you to help me!" All the girls nodded and we all headed for the shopping district of the village.

After we were done shopping for food and some of the decorations, I sent some clones back to the house to start on all the food i would be cooking for everyone. Angela and Hinata also went back to the house to start decorating while TenTen and Sakura went to one of the local bars to get their sound system. Tsunade had already talked with this bar and they were actually closing down the bar tonight so we could use the speakers and stuff. The original me and Ino went to the different stores to pick up all the clothing and accessories and bring it to the house. On the way we found Temari and Kankuro who had just arrived in the village. We told them about the party and they said they would come (YAY!) they would meet up with Shikamaru and meet us at the house at 7pm. I smiled and walked to the house. As soon as I walked in the house I saw all the decorations up and everything was in its place. My clones were finishing but the snacks and other foods and I was getting more and more excited.

"Ok, so… the point of this party is going to be to welcome Suzanna and Angela home AND to congratulate them on becoming chunin." Sakura said. I smiled at Angela and we shook our heads.

"That can be your reason why, but the real reason is because I needed a reason to try and get you girls hooked up with some guys!" All of the girls looked at me except Angela.

"Well come on girls, Suzanna is just waiting for a chance to dance with Kiba, I don't have my guy here, and all of you are single but most of you have a guy in mind! Tonight we are going to play songs to get you all to dance with those guys and to have them notice just how sexy and flexible you are!" Angela cheered.

"But, you have to put the effort into it. Hinata, you need to stop being nervous around Naruto and force him out on the dance floor with you on a slow song. Same with you TenTen, unless they drag you out first. Sakura… You should really try to dance with Kankuro. Get to know him. Temari will happily join in, at least I hope she will, and she will grab Shikamaru. Ino, you will have to grab Chouji away from the food table." All of the girls sighed and nodded their heads. I smiled. "I'm going to have to do the same thing so don't worry." I looked at the clock and it said it was already 6:30. "Ok, its 6:30 and I think it is time to get into our outfits. Ino and Hinata, yours are in Angela's room with her outfit, Sakura and Tenny, yours are in my room. Go get changed and I will set up everything that needs to be done." The girls nodded and ran to the rooms.

A few minutes later Angela came down in a pair of boot cut jeans, plain brown leather boots, matching brown cowgirl hat and a plain dark blue plaid top with a white tank top underneath. She had he normally long hair tied up in two ponytail braids. She smiled at me and headed over to the sound system and got the music ready.

"Suzanna?" I turned to see Hinata coming down the hallway with a blush. She was wearing a light blue pair of flare jeans, light blue boots with a dark blue trim, a light blue cowgirl hat and a matching light blue spaghetti strap tank top with a light brown plaid top. Her hair was back in a long braid.

"Yes?" She looked to be a little nervous.

"Do I have to wear this? Even though it is comfortable, it just doesn't seem like me." I smiled at her.

"As long as its comfortable its cute on you Hinata, and Naruto is just gonna love it!" Hinata blushed and then nodded.

"Suzanna, did you already bring the guys their clothes to wear?" I nodded.

"I sent clones out to each person including Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai. Jiraya, Asuma and Kakashi were actually together so they got theirs as well. I think they will all look amazing!"

"Damn Suzanna, I never thought I would like this outfit!" TenTen said as she walked down the hallway wearing a dark blue pair of cut of jeans, capri length, black boots, and she was wearing a grey tank top with a black plaid over shirt and her usual buns were down into a long braid like Hinata's which fit perfectly under her black cowgirl hat.

"You look hot TenTen, just wait till Neji sees you with your hair down!" TenTen blushed and then looked down the hallway to see Ino and Sakura walking down. Ino was wearing a pair of cut off jeans, short-short length and a pair of dark purple boots. Her top was a light purple tank top with a plaid purple and blue over shirt which was tied at the bottom right over her stomach. Her hair was tied in a side style braid and she still had those bangs over her eye. Her cowgirl hat was purple. Sakura was wearing her hair a little curled under her pink cowgirl hat and she wore a white tank top with a pink plaid shirt that was tied just the same way as Ino's. Sakura also had cut off jeans at short-short length and she had a pair of pink cowgirl boots. I smiled at all of them. "All of you girls look HOT!" I cheer and all the girls blushed except for Angela. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Angela went to answer it.

"Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko and Temari are here!" Angela called from the door. The females walked in and I smiled at them. Kurenai was the first one I saw, she was wearing her hair down with a red cow girl hat to match her eyes and a pair of matching red boots. She wore a pair of black boot cut jeans and a red tank top under a white plaid top. I thought she looked great! Tsunade walked in next and she was wearing a green cow girl hat, green boots, and a plaid green shirt over a white tank top. She had her hair normal and she was wearing a pair of cut off black jeans capri length. If you took a glance it kind of looked like she had her normal clothes on but added boots and a hat. Anko was the one I really liked. She was wearing a black hat, snake skin boots, her usual fishnet undershirt and shorts, a pair of short-short black cut off jeans and a tan plaid shirt. She also had a matching snake skin belt. She smiled at me like she liked it a lot.

"I like this a lot, and the snake skin… really funny." She smiled sadistically. I smiled normally back and then looked at Temari. Temari didn't seem like she liked it, or maybe it was because her hair was down. She was also wearing a black hat and matching black boots, a red tank top under a black plaid shirt and a pair of black cut off jeans capri length.

"Don't like your hair down Temari?" She looked and me and shook her head. "Here, come in my room and I will put it up for you, it wont be in your usual hair style, but it will be up. She smiled and followed me to my room. I brushed out her hair and then flipped her hair into a bun that would fit perfectly under her hat.

"Thank Suzanna, that's much better."

"No problem" We walked back into the living room and all the girls were talking to each other and smiling.

"So Suzanna, when are you getting into your outfit?" Ino asked me.

"I didn't get an outfit Ino, you guys didn't have to design me one." All the girls looked shocked.

"So wait, we are all dressed up like this and you aren't even going to dress in these clothes!" Sakura whined. I shook my head.

"I have my outfit in my scroll from the other world, I will put it on later after everyone is here, I don't want to sweat in it already! That's what the dance floor is for." Everyone Ah'ed and they went back to their other conversations. I went into the kitchen to finish prepping the food when I hear Angela yell across the room.

"BOYS ARE HERE!" I smiled as I placed the food on the counter. Some of the food was regular food they would have here but most of it was food from the other world. I had burgers, hotdogs, potato salad, egg salad, fired chicken, lots of cornbread because it was Angela and my favorite food, mashed potatoes, French fries, Nachos and anything else you would find at a family picnic or summer outing kind of thing. No barbeque ribs though, those get a little too messy for a dance thing. I also put out some different sodas and punch for everyone to drink. No the punch wasn't spiked even if Tsunade wanted it to.

"Hey Suzanna." I turned to see Kiba standing behind me in his whole get up. I looked him over and smiled. He was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans that look like he just walked Akamaru in them and a pair of dark brown leather boots. He also wore a brown hat and plaid brown button up shirt which he left open with no undershirt. I wanted to drewl at his toned chest but I kept my thought to myself.

"Damn Kiba, you look hot as a cowboy!"

"Well thank you, but were is your outfit?"

"I'll put it on in a minute, I need to make sure all the guys are all set first. He sighed and then started to dig into the food. I looked around and I saw Naruto talking to Kankuro. Naruto was wearing a pair of orange tinted blue jeans with an orange plaid shirt which was opened, not as much as Kiba's but it was opened. He was also wearing a pair of brown boots with a matching brown hat. Kankuro was wearing a pair or regular blue jeans, black boots, black hat and a black paid shirt which was open to reveal his fishnet undershirt. I smirk as I saw Hinata eyeing Naruto and Sakura eyeing Kankuro.

"Hey Angela, you need a drink before we start?" I ask as I walk to the DJ stand.

"Yeah sure, grab me some punch." I nod and then take a quick glance around the room. Kakashi, Asuma and Jiraya were still all together talking. Jiraya was wearing a red plaid shirt, his fishnet undershirt and green tinted jeans. He also wore light brown boots that matched his hat. Kakashi was still wearing his mask, but at least it went together with his dark blue plaid shirt over his normal shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white hat with a pair of dark blue boots. Asuma was wearing almost the same thing as Kakashi. He wore a blue and red plaid shirt but it was mostly blue with his fishnet undershirt. He also had black boots and a black hat with red designs. His jeans were a medium shade of grey and he had his guardian shinobi twelve sash on. For once he wasn't smoking a cigarette. Thank god cause I think I would have hurt him. I walked back over to the drinks and grabbed Angela some bunch. As I walked back over I saw Temari with Shikamaru and Chouji who had just walked in the door. I handed Angela her drink and walked over. Shikamaru was wearing black jeans, black boots, black and a little green plaid shirt and his fishnet undershirt and a black hat. Chouji was wearing a plaid red shirt with a red undershirt that had his clan crest on it. He was also wearing a reddish brown hat with matching boots and a pair of tan jeans.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji, the food is out on the counter over there, a lot of it is from the other world so I hope you enjoy, just please same some for everyone… I took me hours to cook all of it."

"I'll try Suzanna, but you know how Akimichi's are." I giggled and walked back over to Angela. As I stood at the DJ table one last time I finally saw the person I was looking for. It was Neji. Neji was wearing a grey plaid shirt, black jeans, black boots and a black hat. I smiled as he was talking to TenTen.

"So Suzanna, are you going to get changed now?" I turned to Angela.

"Yeah, I'm going right now."

"Ok, I'll play your theme song when you come down the stairs. I'll have a mind link up so you can contact me." I giggled and gave her a hug.

"You're the best." I ran down the hallway to my room and got ready.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

_'Ok Angela I'm ready_' I told Angela through mind link. It took me the longest to curl my long brown hair but it was worth it to go with my dark brown hat and my matching dark brown boots with spurs. The spurs weren't sharp though so no one would get hurt. I was wearing a camouflaged tank top with a plaid black and brown button up shirt that I tied in the middle right above my stomach. I stomach was revealed a bit but it was mainly to show off my leather belt and my belt buckle that said 'Save a horse Ride a Cowboy' on it. The belt was holding up my jean skirt that was about the length if not a little longer then short-shorts. I was also wearing on my hip, a lasso that I had received from camp one year in the other world with Angela. We had gone to a rodeo camp for a week and I kept everything, except the horse. Around my neck was a small necklace with a horseshoe and my earrings were also horseshoes.

'Alright Suzanna, you sure you wanna come out to your theme song or should I play it after you get out on the dance floor.'

_'play it after I get out on the dance floor then I can dance to it.'_

'ok'

I headed down the hallway and walked right into the middle of the room. Suddenly all voices stopped and I knew everyone's eyes were on me. I looked and saw Kiba trying not to drewl but not doing very well. I smirked to everyone and then looked at Angela.

"Now lets start this party… COUNTRY STYLE!" I called in a southern accent. I knew it wasn't very good but no one in this world would know. Suddenly the music for 'My Cowboy' by Jesse James came on and all the girls besides Temari, Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai came out on the dance floor. I smirked. It was going to be a long night. (A/N The girls just danced the way girls would usually dance at like a high school dance were I'm from. We usually kind of grind on each other but sway to the beat and other stuff. Use your imagination)

**_"You're gonna have to meet my mama,_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna learn to say, yes mam<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gotta learn to call me hun,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>If you wanna be my cowboy<span>_**

**_Gotta treat me like a lady_**  
><strong><em><span>Get the door and hold my hand<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Better tell me that I'm pretty<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>If you wanna be my cowboy<span>_**

**_I ain't got no time for players_**  
><strong><em><span>Ain't no one ride rodeo<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ain't got room for no heartbreakers<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Giddy up, giddy up, go<span>_**

**_Grab my hand and take me dancing_**  
><strong><em><span>Show me off to all your friends<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Rub my back and call me baby<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>If you wanna be my cowboy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Oh, ya, ya<span>_**

**_Better buy my favorite pony_**  
><strong><em><span>Better learn my favorite song<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gotta lay some bling upon me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>If you wanna be my cowboy<span>_**

**_I ain't got no time for players_**  
><strong><em><span>Ain't no one ride rodeo<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ain't got room for no heartbreakers<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Giddy up, giddy up, go<span>_**

**_Grab my hand and take me dancing_**  
><strong><em><span>Show me off to all your friends<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Rub my back and call me baby<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ya, ya, oh ya, ya<span>_**

**_Saddle up and take me for a little ride_**  
><strong><em><span>Lay me down on a blanket ya<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>By the river side, yeah, yeah, yeah<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Woooo<span>_**

**_Come on boys_**  
><strong><em><span>I ain't got no time for players<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ain't no one ride rodeo<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ain't got room for no heartbreakers<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Giddy up, giddy up, go<span>_**

**_Grab my hand and take me dancing_**  
><strong><em><span>Show me off to all your friends<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Rub my back and call me baby<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>If you wanna be my cowboy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Wanna be my cowboy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Oh, ya ya ya<span>_**

"Now why don't we make the Merry Go Round a bit more!" After we were done with that song all the girls smirked at me as another song came on. I smirked and I motioned for Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, and Temari to join us which they did after a little hesitation. (Merry Go Round by The JaneDear girls)

**_Y'all ready for this?_**  
><strong><em><span>I don't think so<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**

**_It's about time that we got this party started_**  
><strong><em><span>Here come the girls, roll out the red carpet<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Once we get going ain't nothin' gonna stop it<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Giddy up yeah, giddy up yeah<span>_**

**_Hey, it's ok_**  
><strong><em><span>We're gonna show 'em how to rock this place<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>So don't hesitate<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You know that you want to<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You know that you want to<span>_**

**_Shake that wood make your backseat wiggle_**  
><strong><em><span>Bend those curves to the groove of the fiddle<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slip your hips down to the ground<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Throw your hands up, make your headlights shimmy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slide to the left, dip to the right with me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Come on girls you gotta scream it out loud<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**

**_Make your merry go round_**

**_Throw that hat, put your boots on the dance floor_**  
><strong><em><span>I can shake mine, can you shake, shake, shake yours?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Get your crazy on, yeah this cowgirl style<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>It's gonna get wild, yeah it's gonna get wild<span>_**

**_Hey, look that way_**  
><strong><em><span>Can you see the look on their face?<span>_**

**_Those boys can hardly wait_**  
><strong><em><span>You know they want us to<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Yeah they want us to<span>_**

**_Shake that wood make your backseat wiggle_**  
><strong><em><span>Bend those curves to the groove of the fiddle<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slip your hips down to the ground<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Throw your hands up, make your headlights shimmy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slide to the left, dip to the right with me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Come on girls you gotta scream it out loud<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**

**_Whoa, make your merry go round_**

**_Bringin' the hoods straight into the woods_**  
><strong><em><span>With a little bit of city and Johnny B. Goode<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>It's a hick hop so you don't stop 'til ya make it hot when the DJ makes it drop<span>_**

**_Shake that wood make your backseat wiggle_**  
><strong><em><span>Bend those curves to the groove of the fiddle<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slip your hips down to the ground<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Throw your hands up, make your headlights shimmy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slide to the left, dip to the right with me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Hear those cowboys scream it out loud<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make your merry go round<span>_**

I smirked. I loved that song so much and it was a lot of fun to dance to.

"This is one of my favorite dance songs, HONKY TONK BADONKADONK! By Trace Atkins" Angela spoke into the microphone. (A/N from now on, unless there are notes, use your imagination to how the girls are dancing)

**_Turn it up some_**

I motioned over to Kiba to come over and he walked over and stood behind me. I grabbed his arms and placed his hands on my waist. He seemed confused until I started to lean back and grind on him. He smirked and swayed back and forth with me.

**_Alright boys, this is her favorite song_**  
><strong><em>You know that right<em>**  
><strong><em>So, if we play it good and loud<em>**  
><strong><em>She might get up and dance again<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh, she put her beer down<em>**  
><strong><em>Here she comes<em>**  
><strong><em>Here she comes<em>**  
><strong><em>Left, left, left, right, left<em>**

Me and the girls acted out this movement as we swayed our hips.

**_Whoo_**  
><strong><em><span>Husslers shootin' eightball<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Throwin' darts at the wall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Here she comes, Lord help us all<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>It's so hard not to stare<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>At that honky tonk badonkadonk<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Keepin' perfect rhythm<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make ya wanna swing along<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Got it goin' on<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Like Donkey Kong<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And whoo-wee<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>There outta be a law<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Get the Sheriff on the phone<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>That honky tonk badonkadonk<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>(Aww son)<span>_**

After seeing me and Kiba, Shikamaru walked over and did the same thing to Temari. Sakura seemed to motion to Kankuro to come over and he didn't hesitate at all. Chouji put his food down, wiped his hands and came over to Ino after she winked at him.

_**Now Honey, you can't blame her**_  
><em><strong>For what her mama gave her<strong>_  
><em><strong>It ain't right to hate her<strong>_  
><em><strong>For workin' that money-maker<strong>_  
><em><strong>Band shuts down at two<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we're hangin' out till three<strong>_  
><em><strong>We hate to see her go<strong>_  
><em><strong>But love to watch her leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>With that honky tonk badonkadonk<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keepin' perfect rhythm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make ya wanna swing along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got it goin' on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like Donkey Kong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And whoo-wee<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma<strong>_  
><em><strong>There outta be a law<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get the Sheriff on the phone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<strong>_  
><em><strong>With that honky tonk badonkadonk<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)<strong>_

I motioned to Naruto to come dance with Hinata and he slowly did. She blushed big time but didn't faint. Suddenly Neji seemed to slip his hands around TenTen's waist which surprised all of us. Jiraya, Kakashi and Asuma just seemed to stare at Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai and I giggled.

**_We don't care bout the drinkin'_**  
><strong><em><span>Barely listen to the band<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Our hands, they start a shakin'<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>When she gets the urge to dance<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Drivin' everybody crazy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You think you fell in love<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Boys, you better keep your distance<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You can look but you can't touch<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>That honky tonk badonkadonk<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Keepin' perfect rhythm<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Make ya wanna swing along<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Got it goin' on<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Like Donkey Kong<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And whoo-wee<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>There outta be a law<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Get the Sheriff on the phone<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>That honky tonk badonkadonk<span>_**

**_That honky tonk badonkadonk_**  
><strong><em><span>Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk<span>_**

**_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do_**  
><strong><em><span>It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>It's for the badonkadonk)<span>_**

"YAY! Now you guys know how to grind on a girl, well, except the sensei, which honestly, I'm good personally with not seeing that. Hey Angela, why don't we play a little… Country Girl." she giggled and played 'Country Girl (Shake it for me) by Luke Bryan.

**_Hey girl, go on now!_**  
><strong><em><span>You know you've got everybody lookin'<span>_**

**_Got a little boom in my big truck_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Gonna watch you make me fall in love<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Up on the tool box, it don't matter<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Down on the tailgate<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl I can't wait<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>To watch you do your thing<span>_**

**_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_**  
><strong><em><span>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>The DJ spinnin' that country song<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl<span>_**

**_Aw, country girl, shake it for me_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Country girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**

**_Somebody's sweet little farmer's child_**  
><strong><em><span>With a gattle in her blood to get a little wild<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Pony-tail and a pretty smile<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Rope me in from a country mile<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>So come on over here and get in my arms<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Spin me around this big ole barn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Tangle me up like grandma's yarn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Yeah, yeah, yeah<span>_**

**_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_**  
><strong><em><span>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>For the DJ spinnin' that country song<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl<span>_**

**_Country girl, shake it for me_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Country girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**

**_Guitar!_**

Me and some of the guys, after they realized what I was doing… decided to do some air guitar action.

**_Now dance, like a dandelion_**  
><strong><em><span>In the wind on the hill underneath the pines<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Yeah, move like the river flows<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>All I wanna do is get to holdin' you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And get to knowin' you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And get to showin' you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And get to lovin' you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>'Fore the night is through<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Baby, you know what to do<span>_**

**_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_**  
><strong><em><span>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>For the DJ spinnin' that country song<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl<span>_**

**_Aw, country girl, shake it for me_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Country girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Country girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Country girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Girl, shake it for me<span>_**

"Ok, now I am going to slow it down. How about a little Hell on Heals action ladies." I smirked at Angela and turned around to Kiba. He smirked at me too and he kept his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck and snuggled into him. He seemed to like it and it gave me a moment to look around. Everyone else had done the same thing and even Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai had 'persueded the guys to dance.(More like threatened them) Naruto was holding Hinata and he seemed to be talking to her. She was blushing a bit but so was he so. (A/N Hell on Heals by Pistol Annies!)

_**I'm hell on heels**_  
><em><strong>say what you will<strong>_  
><em><strong>I done made the devil a deal,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He made me pretty,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He made me smart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I'm gonna break me<strong>_  
><em><strong>a million hearts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hell on heels<strong>_  
><em><strong>baby I'm coming for you<strong>_

_**This diamond ring on my hand's**_  
><em><strong>the only good thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>that came from that man,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a GTO from one named Joe<strong>_  
><em><strong>and a big piece of land down in Mexico,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hell on heels<strong>_  
><em><strong>baby I'm coming for you<strong>_

_**I got a pink guitar**_  
><em><strong>a lincoln town car<strong>_  
><em><strong>from oh what's his name<strong>_  
><em><strong>I met at a bar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got high rise flat in Hollywood<strong>_  
><em><strong>from a married man wasn't up to no good,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hell on heels baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm coming for you<strong>_

_**Then there's Jim**_  
><em><strong>I almost forgot<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ran him off<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I took the yacht,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Poor ol Billy bless his heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still using his credit card,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hell on heels<strong>_  
><em><strong>sugar daddy I'm coming for you<strong>_

_**I'm hell on heels say**_  
><em><strong>what you will<strong>_  
><em><strong>I done made the devil a deal,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He made me pretty,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He made me smart<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I'm gonna break me a million hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hell on heels<strong>_  
><em><strong>baby I'm coming for you<strong>_

_**I'm hell on heels**_  
><em><strong>say what you will<strong>_  
><em><strong>I done made the devil a deal,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He made me pretty,<strong>_  
><em><strong>He made me smart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna break me a million hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hell on heels<strong>_  
><em><strong>sugar daddy I'm coming for you<strong>_

"Ok yall, I need some food so we will be taking a short break! EAT!" Angela cheered and we all laughed. I walked over with Kiba to get some food.

"So Kiba, you having fun yet?"

"Yeah! This is so much fun. I'm glad you came back." He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed on the outside but I was disappointed on the inside. "By the way, I never knew you could move like that." Man did that make me blush.

"That's nothing Kiba, I could show you how I really move later on maybe." I smirked at him and he seemed to blush.

* * *

><p>Ok, that's part one of the dance, any requests? Country songs please for now, I will do another dance hopefully later on in the story!<p> 


	6. Party Part 2

Alright, since I have had requests for me to continue and I have gotten hell from Tasha (lol) I guess I will continue. Thank you all for reviewing and liking my story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, Pokémon, the music and songs displayed in this story and other details. By the way, if you can't tell by the rest of the story… Sasuke is a little OOC.

Kiba: A little?

Angela: Oh shut up! I love my Sasuke!

_Previously, on Return to our 'real' world~_

_**"Ok yall, I need some food so we will be taking a short break! EAT!" Angela cheered and we all laughed. I walked over with Kiba to get some food.**_

_**"So Kiba, you having fun yet?"**_

_**"Yeah! This is so much fun. I'm glad you came back." He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed on the outside but I was disappointed on the inside. "By the way, I never knew you could move like that." Man did that make me blush.**_

_**"That's nothing Kiba; I could show you how I really move later on maybe." I smirked at him and he seemed to blush.**_

"Suzanna!" I looked over to Angela waving me down. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can I choose the next few songs?"

"Well duh, you're the DJ." Angela smiles and grabs her plate full of food as she runs back to her DJ station. I look around the room and spot Temari, Naruto and Kankuro talking in the corner. I walk over since I actually haven't met Temari or Kankuro.

"Hey Suzanna." Naruto waves at me as I approach.

"Hello Naruto, Hello Kankuro-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you and Temari-san."

"Please no formalities Suzanna; we are your guests tonight. This dance is a blast!" Temari cheered.

"I am happy you are enjoying it. Kankuro, I hope you are enjoying the dance as well." Kankuro seemed to blush as I had just caught him staring at Sakura's behind.

"I- Uh- Yeah I'm having a good time too." I smirked.

"Alright yall, I'm gonna start the music back up but I will need to teach you the dance to this song. Suz; you want to help me?" I looked confused but once she played the song I nodded. (footloose redone by Blake Shelton) Angela and I start dancing to the song just like they would in the Footloose movie.

Ooooh-oh-oh  
>Ooooh-oh-oh<br>Yeah  
>Ooooh-oh-oh<br>Ooooo-oh-oh  
>Ooooo-oh-oh<p>

I Been working so hard  
>I'm punching my card<br>Eight hours for what  
>Oh, tell me what I got<br>I get this feeling  
>Times just holding me down<br>I'll hit the ceiling  
>Or else I'll tear up this town<p>

Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose  
>Kick off your Sunday shoes<br>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
>Jack, get back, come on before we crack<br>Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool  
>Obeying every rule<br>Deep way down in your heart  
>You're burning yearning for some<br>Somebody to tell you  
>That life aint passing you by<br>I'm trying to tell you  
>It will if you don't even try<br>You'll get by if you'd only

Cut loose, footloose  
>Kick off the Sunday shoes<br>Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
>Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go<br>Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose.

Ooooh-oh-oh  
>(Cut footloose)<br>Ooooh-oh-oh  
>(Cut footloose)<br>Ooooh-oh-oh  
>(Cut footloose)<br>Oooooooooh

We've got to turn you around  
>And put your feet on the ground<br>Now take a hold of your soul

I'm turning it loose

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees<br>Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
>Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose<br>(Footloose) footloose

Kick off the Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees<br>Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
>Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut<br>Everybody cut, everybody cut  
>Everybody cut, everybody cut<p>

(Everybody) everybody cut footloose

"Alright so that is the end of me dancing for the night." Angela said half out of breath. "It's time for Suzanna to teach you another song!" (Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus.)

Boom clap  
>Boom de clap de clap<br>Boom-boom clap  
>Boom de clap de clap<br>Boom-boom clap  
>Boom de clap de clap<br>Boom-boom clap  
>Boom de clap de clap<p>

Try it with me, here we go.  
>Boom-boom clap<br>Boom de clap de clap  
>That's right<br>Boom de clap de clap  
>Boom-boom clap<br>Boom de clap de clap

1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats,  
>I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,<br>That's gonna make you move your feet.

I'll give the barbecue,  
>Show and tell your how to move,<br>If you're 5 or 82,  
>this is something you can do.<p>

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
>Countrified then hip-hop it.<br>Put your hawk in the sky,  
>and move side-to-side.<br>Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
>Zigzag, across the floor<br>Shuffle in diagonal,  
>when the drum hits, hands on your hips.<br>One-footed, 180 twist.  
>Then a zigzag, step slide<br>Lean it left, clap 3 times  
>Shake it out, head to toe<br>throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (Throwdown)

throw it all together, that's how we roll.

We get to 4, 5, 6  
>and you're feeling busted,<br>But it's not time to quit,  
>Practice makes you perfect.<p>

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
>countrified then hip-hop it.<br>Put your hawk in the sky,  
>And move it side-to-side.<br>Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
>Zigzag, cross the floor<br>Shuffle in diagonal,  
>when the drum hits, hands on your hips.<br>One-footed, 180 twist.  
>Then a zigzag, step slide<br>Lean it left, clap 3 times  
>Shake it out, head to toe<br>throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (Throwdown)

throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Boom de clap de clap,  
>Boom-boom clap.<br>Come on, here we go.  
>Boom-Boom clap,<br>Boom de clap de clap.  
>Boom-Boom clap,<br>Boom de clap.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
>countrified it then hip-hop it.<br>Put your hawk in the sky,  
>And move it side-to-side.<br>Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
>Zigzag, across the floor<br>Shuffle in diagonal,  
>when the drum hits, hands on your hips.<br>One-footed, 180 twist.  
>Then a zigzag, step slide<br>Lean it left, clap 3 times  
>Shake it out, head to toe<br>throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (Throwdown)

throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (Throwdown)

throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Boom dap clap, ba-boom dap clap clap clap  
>Boom bap clap, ba-boom da clap clap clap<br>Boom da clap, boom de clap de clap  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll.<p>

"Here's one for all the girls like us. The ones that had to grow up like one of the boys. Girls, we are tough!" Angela cheered.

I wanted lace, I wanted pearls  
>To be a princess like the other girls<br>But life came hard to my front door  
>And I grew up tryin' to even up the score<p>

Tough; I aint never been nothin' but tough  
>All my edges have always been rough<br>But Jesus loves me anyway; oh, back off  
>There aint nothin' wrong with a woman who got a little backbone<br>Just wait till you taste her kind of love

You want a shy little thing  
>A pretty little high-heeled thing<br>You're gonna cry if I don't polish up  
>Tough<p>

The way I see it, the hand of Fate  
>Did me a favor with the cards he dealt my way<br>Found out fast life is a game  
>You're out real quick if you don't know how to play<p>

Tough; I aint never been nothin' but tough  
>All my edges have always been rough<br>But Jesus loves me anyway; oh, backbone  
>There aint nothin' wrong with a woman that got a little backbone<br>Just wait till you taste her kind of love

You want a shy little thing  
>A pretty little high-heeled thing<br>You're gonna cry if I don't polish up

I'll be serious, you aint fooled me much  
>You're still hangin' 'round so you can try your luck<p>

With tough; I aint never been nothin' but tough  
>All my edges have always been rough<p>

You want a shy little thing  
>A pretty little high-heeled thing<br>You're gonna cry if I don't polish up

You know what I gotta say about that is tough 

"Let's slow it down now…" Angela said and she started to play the song. I smiled and walked up to the DJ stand and grabbed the microphone.

"Play the karaoke version, I'm singing." Angela nodded and found the Karaoke version so I could sing it. Kiba waited but the food table while all the other couples started to dance together. "Hinata, this song is for you." (Invisible by Taylor Swift)

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through

But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

Baby, let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

Everyone cheered for me when I finished and Hinata had little tears in her eyes. This song fit Hinata to a 't' when it came to Naruto.

"Come on Suzanna, sing another." Angela cheered and everyone cheered with her.

"Fine. Wildflower!" (Wildflower Jane dear girls)

Mmm yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa

I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm no highway no interstate  
>&amp; I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet, the boys all rubber neck while their out makin' hay.<p>

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine, soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.<p>

Oooo yeahh oooo yeahhh

There's a little cotton dress hangin' in my sisters closet,  
>I think I'm gonna borrow it, and wear it this weekend.<br>Painted my toes, bought some cherry lip gloss.  
>No rose, No daisy, can touch what I got<p>

Yeaah

I'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine, soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.<p>

Oooo yeaahh oooo yeahh

I'm just a girl that needs a little sun, a little rain, an open field to play

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.<p>

I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.<p>

Oooo yeah oooo yeahh I-I'm a wildflower

Oooo yeah oooo yeah I'm a wildflower

Yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa I'm a wildflower

Everyone cheered again and I put the microphone back on the stand and headed back out onto the dance floor. I was about to dance again when Angela called my name again. "Suzanna." I looked up to her. "How about we show them how out old town was." I smirked as I knew what song she was talking about. (Hicktown by Jason Aldean)

You like the way that sounds?

Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin up his Bronco

He's gonna lay a little rubber later on at the truck pull

All the girls are getting pretty sprayin' on the White Rain

Yeah, they're gonna get a rowdy tonight

Down at the football game, yeah

We let it rip when we got the money

Let it roll if we got the gas

It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way

We get down in a Hicktown

Well, you can see the neighbors butt crack nailing on his shingles

And his woman's smokin', Pall Mall's watchin' Laura Ingalls

And granny's getting lit, she's headin out to bingo

Yeah, my buddies and me are goin muddin

Down on Blue Hole Road, you know, you know

We let it rip when we got the money

Let it roll if we got the gas

It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way

We get down in a Hicktown

We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars

And they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars

Out here in the boondocks we buy beer at Amoco

And crank our crackin speakers with that country radio

We let it rip when we got the money

Let it roll if we got the gas

It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way

We get down

Oh, oh, we let it rip when we got the money

Let it roll if we got the gas

Its buck wild, yeah, but that's the way

We get down in a Hicktown

In a Hicktown

It's the way we get down

In a Hicktown

Yeah, in a Hicktown

Aww, we ain't finished yet

Got your country boys and your Red neck girls

It's the party heard round the world

Right here in Hicktown, yeah, in Hicktown

The whole town is gettin down

We let it rip when we got the money

Let it roll if we got the gas

It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way

We get down

Oh, oh, we let it rip when we got the money

Let it roll if we got the gas

Its buck wild, yeah, but that's the way

We get down in a Hicktown

In a Hicktown

It's the way we get down

In a Hicktown

"Alright everyone, one more song and I think it will be time to shut this party down… it is almost 10 pm already. So this song isn't a country song but I think it is kind of funny and needs to be played." Angela spoke as she pressed play. "The song was a theme song of your show from the other world."

"WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!" I yelled. (Fighting Dreamers as requested by Gakupo-chan)

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<p>

Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
>Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta<p>

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah! )  
>Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
>Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru<p>

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah! )  
>Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro! ?<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<br>Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
>Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi<br>Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
>Oi Oi Oi Oh!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Your my way

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
>(Let's keep your adventurous ever)<p>

Your my wwwwwwwAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyy

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
>(Let's keep your adventurous ever)<p>

GO!

Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<br>Right here Right now (Bang! )  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now (Burn! )  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<p>

BAM!

"Alright everyone thanks for coming!" Angela cheered as she started to shut the music down." I could tell by the look on her face she was getting really tired even if she wasn't the one that had been dancing. I looked over at the food table and I noticed that there was barely any food left and the food that was left Chouji was already putting it on a plate. Everyone was grabbing their jackets and things that they had brought but a lot of people were still just chit chatting around the room.

"So Suzanna." I looked at Kiba who was smirking at me.

"Yeah Kiba?"

"Good moves out there, the songs, the food, everything has been great. It's been great having you back." I blushed and smiled at him.

"You have no idea how great it is to be back, to be able to see, to be here with you." I smiled. "Thank you Kiba." I kissed his cheek and walked over to Temari and the rest of the girls by Angela leaving a stunned Kiba.

"Alright so what are you girls doing tomorrow?" Temari asked.

"I have a mission." Sakura sighed.

"Oh by the way Sakura… The boy you will meet at the fire temple is just like Naruto." Naruto walked over at the mention of his name. "The boys name is Sora and he is hated for being a monster… I will tell you right now but you cannot tell him… he has some Kyuubi chakra sealed into him." Naruto stood frozen. "Try to befriend him."

"Oh and try not to get too close to a women who wants to kiss you, if she does kiss you use your 'chakra' to push her off you or she will steal all of your wind chakra and your soul in the process." Angela added. Naruto and Sakura nodded still confused but they weren't gonna ask anymore.

"Alright what are you doing tomorrow Suzanna?" I look at her and pause.

"I actually have no idea, I was hoping to just train all day."

"How about a girls day out and then some training, I can help you with any wind jutsu if you need help." Temari smirked.

"Actually! Can you teach me and Angela how to use hand fans? That is something I could never get a handle of in the other world." Temari and TenTen smirked.

"Sure anything else?"

"Archery." Angela said all serious.

"Archery? Like bow and Arrow?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to do archery but I never had a chance. Suzanna never received a bow either so I couldn't try."

"Sure I can help you with that one." TenTen smiled. "So we will meet here tomorrow at 10?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight!" Everyone started to leave. Kiba gave me a goodbye hug before he left with Akamaru in tow. Angela and I were left at the house and I looked to her.

"I'm heading to bed. I'm leaving two clones out to clean up the mess." I smirked and headed to my room. "If he arrives tonight, tell him hi for me!"

Angela's POV

Suzanna headed to bed "If he arrives tonight, tell him hi for me!" I smirked knowing she saw right through my façade. I wanted to get to the Uchiha compound as soon as I could just in case he arrived tonight. I grabbed my I-pod and my backpack filled with a change of clothes and ran to the compound meeting Tsume at the front gate.

"How was the party?" Tsume asked.

"It was fun for everyone. Tsunade and the other adults seemed to enjoy it. All I know is I am dead tired." Tsume smiled and let me pass as I walked down the little street to Sasuke's house. I felt like I was a walking zombie because I had not realized that I was in the house until I arrived in Sasuke's room. "Ah, bed time!" I quickly changed into a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a white tank top that showed a little too much of my belly. As I tried to pull the tank top down I realized I still had my belly ring in. "Wow, how could I forget that I had my belly button pierced… weird." I thought I would remind Suzanna about the belly button ring but then I remember that she was never allowed to get it pierced. I laid my head down on the pillow and passed out to the repeated song of 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts.

Two hours later midnight (Zero Dark Hundred Hours)

**Angela** I heard a voice echo in my head. I tossed and turned in bed to get comfortable again. **Angela.** There was that voice again.

_**Huh?**_I thought and I heard someone laugh.

**Angela, it's me.** My mind exploded with realization and sat up quickly in bed.

_**Sasuke? Is that really you?**_

**Who else would it be?**

_**I don't know I…**_ I paused as my senses finally woke. _**Sasuke someone's here… someone's in the room with me.**_

"Angela."

_**Shit! Sasuke someone's in here and they know my name…**_

"I know, it's me." The voice said and I opened my eyes. The room was really dark and I could barely tell the difference between the shadows and the furniture. I slowly moved my hand to turn on a small lamp I had brought into the room. When the light turned on and the light illuminated the small section of the room I saw a pair of weird-ish blue pants and a purple rope tied like a belt. Wait a minute… rope tied like a belt?

"S-Sasuke?" I asked. I heard an 'hn' from the figure and I smirked. "Don't you dare 'hn' me." I told him with some anger in my voice. He stepped forward to finally reveal his face and the smirk plastered onto his lips. I jumped from the bed and tackled him. "Sasuke… I missed you so much." I was not expecting his arms to wrap around me.

"I missed you too Angel." I smile and looked up to him. His eyes were his natural ebony eyes which made me smile more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sasuke froze and slowly moved into a fighting position.

"Angela, I felt a new chakra signature, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sasuke looked at me confused.

"Yes Tsume, everything's alright." I placed a hand on Sasuke's chest to stop him from moving.

"Alright Angela, just be careful. Suzanna wouldn't be very happy with me if I let you get hurt." Tsume started to walk away from the door. I heard a bark near the door. "Kuromaru… lets go." She walked away with a few light steps behind her out of the house.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade wanted someone who knew what was going on to watch over the compound just in case you did come back. Tsume was there when Suzanna and I talked with Tsunade about you coming back so she was the only one we knew we could trust." Sasuke nodded and then looked down at me.

"You've grown up since I last saw you." I smirked as I looked down at my clothing. "Wait… Do I see the shy Tenshi I knew as a child with a belly button ring?" Her smirked and I blushed as I looked down at my exposed belly button.

"Um… yeah… I have grown up a lot since I left this world… but I had too." I looked up to him to see a faint smile. "You had to grow up to live in the other world… just like you do here. But that doesn't matter; we are here together for a little bit." I hugged him again and he returned it one more. "How long are you going to be here?" Sasuke looked away. A few seconds passed and I knew what he was trying to say. "Sasuke…"

"I have to leave soon… Orochimaru is expecting me back in two days." I frowned but would not let go of him. "I'm sorry we can't spend much time together."

"Don't blame yourself, we will be together soon enough… If you have to leave, I'm glad that I got to see you." Sasuke was taller than me so I leaned up onto my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm just glad I know you're safe." Sasuke smirked and his hand rested below my chin.

"I missed you so much Angela." He pulled my chin up towards him and kissed me on the lips. Memories started to flood through my mind from my childhood and I smirked into the kiss.

"I missed you too Sasuke." He smirked but then quickly frowned.

"Unfortunately, I have to knock you out; it will make it look real." I smiled and nodded "I love you Angel." I was about to reply when I was hit on the back of the neck and everything went black.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Angela fell ungracefully towards the floor and I caught her before she hit. As I picked her up and placed her on the bed a white cord was pulled from a weird silver plate. As soon as the cord was pulled a sound came from the plate I had never heard before. It sounded like a song was being played.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<p>

I had never heard the song before but it seemed to hit a nerve in my heart. I placed the cord back into the plate and I placed it into my pocket. I'll bring it back to her when I return. I tucked Angela into bed and headed out of the house to my intended target… Danzo.

_**Meanwhile**_

Tsume and Kuromaru paced in front of the Uchiha compound. Tsume smiled as she heard the music from the house. Soon it shut off and the second chakra signature disappeared. "Mission Complete."

Alright so this is the second part of the dance… next chapter which should be about some training but I wanted to get this posted for Tasha…. Chapter 7 should be up soon.


End file.
